Bloody Black Roses
by MoonLightFight98
Summary: AU Hiei was ordered by Mukuro to go and kill Youko Kurama heir to Yomi's throne, but when Hiei's prenscence is discovered Youko takes a liking to him. Will Youko suceed where other demons have fail and claim the little youkai? Or will he have to break him
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm posting another fic! This is my first YoukoxHiei pairing so please be nice and if there OOC I apologize I'll try to keep them more in character next time!

**Disclamier:** Really if I owned Yu Yu Hakusho Kurama and Hiei would probably be together and I wouldn't just be writing fic about them.

* * *

A sigh echoed through the hall as Mukuro walked down to her heir's room. She had a very important mission for him and she hoped he would be able to get in and out without causing a ruckus.

Mukuro stopped as she heard the sound of a sword cutting through the air. She turned her head and smiled as she saw her heir in the garden practicing with his sword.

"Hiei." She called causing him to freeze and turn towards her, "What?" He snapped at her making her raise an eyebrow, "I have a mission for you." She said causing him to raise an eyebrow, "A mission? Really Mukuro if you wanted to get rid of me you could've just asked." He said causing her eye to twitch.

"I'm not getting rid of you Hiei. You are my heir and I have a personal mission for you." She said. Hiei gave her a curious look before sheathing his sword, "Fine. What is it?" He asked causing Mukuro to smile at him, "I knew you'd agree." She said causing him to glare at her, "Anyways I need you to go to Yomi's castle and kill his heir." She said. Hiei blinked in surprise, "Why all of a sudden are you so interested in taking out his heir?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her furious blush, "That's none of you business Hiei. Just get in kill that blasted fox and get out." She ordered practically spitting out 'fox'.

Hiei's eyebrow rose higher disappearing under his white headband before dropping back down, "Whatever you say I live to obey, Mukuro-_sama_." He said sarcastically then flitting away.

Mukuro stared at the spot Hiei was at moments before, "…Be careful." She whispered to the wind.

------------------------------------

A slender hand raked through silver hair and the owner let out a sigh, "You need to calm down Kurama or before you know it you'll be getting gray hairs." Said a voice on his bed. Fox ears twitched and Kurama let out a chuckle, "Hate to break it to you Kuronue but I already have gray hairs." He said walking to the bed his tail swishing back and forth.

The Chimera let out a bark of laughter, "That just proves that you're working too hard." He said lying down on the bed.

Kurama took a seat on his bed, "I know. There wasn't one demon at that boring party that I could seduce." He said pouting slightly, "So in other words all the demons there were so ugly that just thinking about it made you sick." Said Kuronue receiving a slap at the back of the head.

"Not all the demons were that bad." He said looking away in mock-irritation, "Just none that I wanted for the night."

"They were ugly." Mocked Kuronue receiving another hit, "Sometimes Kuronue I wonder why I'm friends with you." He said crossing his arms over his chest while Kuronue laughed, "And here I thought you only wanted to be friends with me was because of my cute ass."

Kurama snorted, "Yeah right." He muttered reaching into a bowl of fresh fruit. Kuronue frowned then smiled again, "Did you hear?" He asked and Kurama looked at him curiously, "Hear what?"

"That Mukuro found a heir for her half of Makai." The Chimera said snatching the half eaten fruit away from Kurama and taking a bite. "The bionic bitch finally has a heir? How come I haven't seen it yet?" He asked trying to get his fruit back, but Kuronue moved farther away, "Apparently her heir is very strong and hates social gathering's, and it is a he."

Kurama clicked his tongue, "Really? He must have balls of steel to be able to be taken in by Mukuro." He commented making a reach for one last grab, but Kuronue moved farther away again. Too far apparently as he fell off the bed with a 'thud', and Kurama laughed, "You're not as graceful as you'd like me too believe eh Kuronue?" He asked teaseling.

Kuronue who was still on the ground laughed as well, but their laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter." Commanded Kurama and the door opened to reveal a slave, "Yes what is it." He demanded causing the already nervous slave to flinch, "I-I'm sorry for interrupting you Kurama-sama, b-but Yomi-sama requests both you and Kuronue-sama presence immediantly." She said keeping her head low.

Both raised an eyebrow surprised. Yomi didn't like Kuronue at all, but if he was calling him it must be important. "Thank you, you are dismissed." Kurama said and the servant bowed then left the room.

Kuronue got up from the floor tossing the fruit away, "What do you think that was about?" He asked looking at his friend. Kurama got up from the bed, "I don't know. He usually doesn't call you, and the servant's never call you 'Kuronue-sama'." He commented heading towards the door. The Chimera jogged up to his friend, "Yeah I know what do you think that old goat wants?" He asked his silver haired companion.

"Well this 'old goat' wants to talk to you." Said a familiar voice causing Kurama to stop and Kuronue to freeze. They looked to the side to see Yomi standing in front of the ballroom. Kuronue laughed nervously, "Hey old six ears how's it going?"

Though Yomi was blind he still managed to glare at Kuronue with his eyes closed. Kurama tossed a amused glance at his black haired friend before looking towards Yomi, "What do you want Yomi?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Yomi turned his face towards his heir, "I want you to go and see what demon has breached my borders. Capture or kill I don't really care, but I prefer if you captured it." He said making Kuronue raise an eyebrow, "You mean someone actually breached _your_ borders. I'd never thought I'd see the day."

Yomi glared sightlessly at him again, "Whoever this demon is killed a lot of my man, and not one of the guards have seen it the one that reported in said all he saw was a black blur and a flash of silver and killed the others mercilessly. By how he said the demons were cut up I'd say that the demon is using a sword."

Kurama raised a hand to his chin, "A sword? Hmm, strange most demons don't use weapons they prefer to use their fangs and claws." He commented narrowing his gold eyes.

"Just find this demon and do whatever you wish with him, and take the freak with you." He said before going back in.

"'And take the freak with you.'" Mimicked Kuronue, "Argh! Sometimes I just want to slice him into pieces. Kurama how can you stand him!" He demanded and Kurama let out a bark of laughter, "Come on we have to go get this demon." He said walking away. Kuronue blinked at his friend, "Kurama? Hey Kurama wait up!" He called cause it seemed to him that Kurama looked forward to seeing this demon.

--------------------------

Hiei scowled as he flicked blood off of his sword the guards he had killed were pathetic, way too easy. Hiei's scowl deepen, when he got back to Mukuro he was going to demand that he face a real challenge.

Hiei looked around he had to admit that the forests were beautiful. It looked like someone has been tending to them but what demon would tend to Makai plants?

The hi-youkai looked around once more before jumping up into the trees and flitting off. Hiei landed on a study tree branch, and looked around. He couldn't see anyone so he laid down on branch his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes to take a little nap.

----------------------------------

Kurama's sharp eyes looked around the carnage taking in the disgusting sight. Kuronue who was beside him was looking at the blood stained trees and ground, "Yomi wasn't kidding when he said that this demon killed his guards mercilessly. Who do you think did it?" He asked.

"I don't know." Kurama answered, "But the trees might."

Kurama walked over to the tree and placed a hand on it. He was silent for a minute and Kuronue waited patiently.

When Kurama pulled his hand away Kuronue approached him, "Well what did they say?" He questioned stopping beside him.

"They…they keep calling this demon the flying shadow, and they say how gentle he is when he's in the trees." He replied staring at the tree before him. "So you know it's a he and the trees call him 'flying shadow'? Now doesn't that help." Kuronue said sarcastically.

Kurama looked over his shoulder and smiled at the Chimera, "They did say which direction he went." He said causing Kuronue to give him a long hard stare, "And you didn't say that before cause…"

Kurama grinned at him, "Just seeing your reaction." He said and ducked out of the way of a punch, "Really Kurama it feels like we're switching roles here!" Kuronue exclaimed while Kurama laughed merrily, "Come on we better go now before the demon makes it to the castle."

-----------------------------------

Hiei's eyes snapped open as he barely dodged a scythe attached to a chain as it sliced through the branch he was resting on. "Impressive." Said a voice. Hiei turned around unsheathing his katana, "Not many demons can dodge my attack." Kuronue said spinning the scythe.

Hiei narrowed his eyes and Kuronue threw his scythe again. But it looked like the red-eyed demon vanished. Kuronue looked around puzzled but turned around quickly raising the chain to block the sword that would have sliced him in half.

Kuronue left out a gasp as he was punched hard in the stomach he fell to the ground unconscious and Hiei walked around him, but didn't get far as something green shot towards him. Hiei barely dodged but did not come out unscathed his chest had been nicked.

Hiei looked up from his chest and couldn't help but stare at the being before him. It was a Youko the greatest thief in all of Makai Youko Kurama. Hiei has never seen him before and has to admit Youko is beautiful. Long silver hair, beautiful golden eyes, a delicate nose, lean body, Hiei wouldn't mind bedding with him. Such a same he had to kill him.

While Hiei was lost in watching Youko Kurama, Kurama was watching Hiei. He was surprised on how young he looked and how quickly he took out Kuronue, but he could tell just by looking into those crimson eyes that he had seen many horrors in his life and is older than he looks, and he was so handsome. Those wide eyes with crimson orbs, small button-nose, soft looking pink lips that just begged to be kissed, black hair with a white starburst, muscular but not to buff body, slender hips. He wanted him, but he had to capture him first.

Hiei tightened his grip on his trusty Katana and waited for the kitsune to make the first move unaware of the vines behind him slowly moving towards him. Kurama stared at the little demon before him before finally smirking in delight and attacking Hiei with his Rose Whip, which as Youko suspected made Hiei jump back into the vines that wrapped around him by his waist, wrists, and legs.

Hiei struggled against the vines snarling as Kurama approached him. The vines tightened there grip as Kurama put two fingers under the crimson-eyes demon's chin and raised his head to look into his eyes.

The hi-youkai could feel the seduction and want rolling off the silver kitsune, and he could feel his face heating up as he gazed into those beautiful golden eyes filled with lust and passion.

"How rare…" The taller one muttered as one of the vines slid underneath the smaller ones cloak pulling it higher. Kurama grabbed one of the vines that wasn't holding Hiei and used his ki to sharpen it and let it rest at the dark one's neck.

Hiei instantly stiffening and summoned his ki to burn the vines but found his ki was sealed off. Color draining from his face as he cursed at himself for thinking the legendary Youko Kurama would not seal off an enemy's ki. He gritted his teeth angrily and was drawn out of his cursing by a ripping sound. He then noticed the Kurama had just sliced off his scarf and cloak leaving him in only his torn black top and pants.

Hiei's breathing hitched and the blush returned full force as one of the vines slid underneath his shirt onto his bare skin, "…To have a demon who has a natural human like form…" He said letting his hand rest on Hiei's partly exposed chest caused by the vines.

Hiei opened his mouth to snap something at the fox but gasped as the vines up his shirt in circled his nipples gently messaging them. Kurama watching the little display grew another plant and put it near Hiei's head. He put a little amount of ki for it to produce pollen causing Hiei's tense muscles to relax and his eyes grow heavy.

The last thing Hiei saw was Youko's gold eyes.

* * *

whew Done! I hope you like! Please read and review!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back! And with another chappy! This ones longer and the other chapter might not be as long as this one hope you like! Warning this has a little **LIME** In it if you don;t like it just skip its a very short lime N E way.

**Disclaimer:** I'm getting really sick and tired of repeating my self. -Sigh- I don't own this wonderful Anime I wish I did but I don't.

* * *

Kurama watched those blood-red orbs till they were hidden behind long black lashes and the eyelids. He commanded the vines to let go of the little demon and rested the small body in his arms. He turned towards Kuronue who groaned slowly standing up clutching his stomach in pain, "Shit, what hit me?" He asked looking up at his friend.

The silver fox smirked, "This little bundle knocked you out." He said gesturing to the black clothed body in his arms. Kuronue eyed the unconscious demon, "I can't believe he did it so easily! And he looks like a weak demon too." The Chimera said.

Kurama narrowed his eyes in thought, "Yes and for that you underestimated him and were surprised leaving yourself open for a few second. A few seconds that he took advantage of." He said, "Because of his small frame I bet many demon have done the same and perished."

"How could he notice that I left myself open for a few seconds? No demon can notice it that quickly." Kuronue argued, and Kurama smirked, "No but a high A or S-class demon would, and since his ki has some gaps in them I suspect he's at least a A-class."

The Chimera sighed, and scratched his head, "Well we caught him let's get back to Yomi's castle and put him in the dungeon." He said before turning around and heading towards the way they came.

Kurama followed his friend looking down at the little one in his arms as his ears twitched. The dark demon looked so innocent asleep, he couldn't wait till he got him back to the castle to see what he was like when he was awake.

---------------------------------------

Hiei groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looking around and sighed sadly. He was in a dungeon no wonder his arms were sore they were tied together above his head at least his feet were still on the ground.

Hiei raised his head when he heard the door open and a demon with six ears, long black hair wearing a white robe. Hiei could tell he was strong but what he found strange was that the demon's eyes were closed. He noticed two other demons behind the six eared one and he recognized them they were the two demons he fought in the forest.

"So you're the demon that breeched my borders." Said the one with six ears who Hiei assumed was Yomi. Hiei just grunted and turned his head away not looking at them.

He heard an annoyed growl before his chin was grasped roughly and jerked to stare at the demon's closed eyes. "Kurama tell me what he looks like." Yomi demanded, "He's small wearing a black tank top, pants, and boots. His hair is spiked up, hair color black with a blue sheen. His eyes are a red color." Kurama said trying not to add anything too flattering.

Yomi's brows furrowed together, "Where are you from?" He questioned receiving no answer from the dark demon. Yomi growled again and backhanded the silent one but Hiei didn't flinch at the assault. Yomi turned his head too the guards at the doorway, "Torture this demon till he decides to speak." He said harshly.

Kurama blinked in surprise before approaching Yomi, "Don't be so harsh Yomi I have just the plant to help this little one speak." He said causing Hiei to glare at the silver fox.

Kurama pulled out a seed and sent his ki into it making it grow, it was a small flower like plant that produced a golden liquid from the bulb. Kurama gathered the liquid with his free hand and reduced it back into a seed. He stuck the seed back into his hair before approaching the bound demon and forcing his mouth open.

Kurama tilted his hand slightly letting the gold liquid side into the small mouth. Once his palm was empty he pressed it down on top of Hiei mouth and used the other to gently stroke his throat causing him to swallow.

Soon the demon's eyes dilated and went to a half-closed state and the body went slack against the chains and Kurama's hand. His once tense body relaxed.

Kurama smiled and removed his hand, "There you can ask him anything you want now Yomi." He said taking one-step back, "Where are you from?" Yomi asked repeating his question from before, "…No where…" Hiei answered surprising everyone with his deep voice.

"What do you mean by no where?" He asked confused, "…I've never had a place to call my own…" He replied monotonously. Yomi furrowed his brows together, "Where are you currently residing?"

"…Alaric castle…" He replied making Kuronue gasp and Kurama's eyes widen, "Are you one of her guards or generals?" Asked Kurama, "…No…"

"What are you to Mukuro?" Asked Yomi, "…Her…heir…" He answered. "What is your name?" Asked Kurama, "…My name's…Hiei…" He replied his eyebrows furrowing together. Kurama blinked in shock, that little demon was fighting the nectar but that was next to impossible.

"Yomi you only have room for one question before the nectar wears off." Kurama warned and Yomi nodded, "My last question, what kind of demon are you?"

"…I'm a…I'm a …fire…ice demon…" He forced out before his eyes fell shut. "A fire and ice demon?" Muttered Kuronue, "But those kind of elements together are considered forbidden."

Kurama turned his eyes to Yomi who chuckled, "Well, well it looks like we have the forbidden one." He mused causing Kurama to look at the small demon, _'That would explain his scent, and figure.'_ He thought looking Hiei up and down.

Yomi turned around and headed towards the door, "Kurama I trust that you would want him." He stated, "Do what you want with him just don't let him bother me."

Kurama smiled his tail wagging back and forth happily as he approached the unconscious demon and unchained his wrist, catching him before he hit the ground. He carried the smaller demon bridle style, practically running to his bedchamber leaving a blinking Kuronue behind.

----------------------------------------

Hiei slowly opened his eyes focusing on the white ceiling above. He blinked confused before trying to sit up slowly wincing slightly from the headache he had. "You're awake." Said a soft voice. Hiei turned his head and felt his eyes widen at the red-haired human sitting at the foot of the bed.

The redhead crawled up till he was on top of Hiei and gently pushed him back down on to the bed, "You shouldn't get up. You must feel so weak." He softly ordered, and Hiei shivered slightly. Those emerald green eyes were so alluring they looked bottomless.

The redhead smiled and stroke Hiei's cheek softly causing the ruby-eyed demon to inhale sharply, "…S-stop it." He commanded weakly. The green-eyed human just smiled again and nuzzled his neck making Hiei shiver again, "Now why would I stop when you so obviously want me to continue?" The redhead teased his lips brushing against the smaller ones neck. Hiei unconsciously tilted his head to the side to give the human more room, which he took advantage of.

The redhead licked the tempting white throat and nibbled on the collarbone causing Hiei to let out a strangle moan. His lips drifted upwards then gently bringing his and the dark demon's lips together. Teeth nibbled and licked Hiei's bottom lip begging for them to open causing Hiei to gasp and the human slipped his tongue inside tasting the treasure that was hidden behind those soft pink lips.

Hiei groaned deeply into the kiss and twinning his tongue with the others. Hiei then broke the kiss and threw his head back releasing a small cry, as the redhead's grinded his hips into his own. The jaganshi panted and squeezed his eyes shut clenching his fists against the bedding trying with all his might to resist the temptation presented to him, but his resistances was slowly crumbling.

Hiei snapped his eyes open as the redhead rolled them so he was on top. Hiei lifted his upper body away from the tempting beauty that was below him now. He swallowed thickly trying to ignore the passion filled green eyes and rose colored hair fanned out beneath him giving him a look of a fallen god.

The jaganshi with much difficulty tore his eyes away from the one beneath him and turned his attention to a window noticing that the moon was out. "Hiei…" The name slipped through those lips in a seductive purr causing the said demon to shudder, before snapping his eyes towards him eyes burning with suppressed rage, "How do you know my name?" He hissed trying to ignore that…that 'thing' poking against his rear.

The redhead smiled, "How do I know your name? Why you told me of course." He answered and Hiei narrowed his eyes, "How could I have told you if I've never _seen_ you before?" He snapped.

"You might not recognize me now but you do know me." He said sitting up causing the little demon in his lap to jump slightly and blush. Hiei stared into those emerald orbs before they flash gold causing him to gasp, "Y-Youko!" He stuttered.

Kurama let out a purring laugh, "Didn't know it was me did you?" He teased. Hiei stared at him in shock. Kurama was a kitsune not a human, what the hell is going on!

Kurama gave the dark demon a little smile as his eyes went back to the emerald green it was a few seconds ago before nuzzling the neck. As Kurama pulled away he couldn't help but coo softly as a adorable blush gather on the demon's cheeks spreading across the bridge of his nose. _'He's definitely a fire Koorime offspring.'_ He thought, _'His figure, those long lashes, those wide red eyes not too mention he's not use to other touching him in any other manner then abuse.' _The green eyes widened, _'Could it be that he's still a virgin?' _

Virgin demons were rare in Makai. Not many could live long without losing their innocence to another; those who are still untouched are usually loner demons, or ones that are disgusted just at the idea of sex.

Kurama smiled and was sure that his tail would be wagging if it were still out. He hadn't taken a virgin in so long. Kurama flipped them over again so that he was on top again and started nibbling and sucking on the little demon's collarbone causing little growls, moans, and mews to escape those kiss swollen lips.

Hiei tried to resist he honestly did, but slowly felt himself sink into sinful pleasure he gritted his teeth together as Kurama teased his nipples through the fabric of his top trying desperately to silence his cry's not wanting to boast the Youko's ego. He felt skillful fingers unbuckle one of his four white dragon skin belts and couldn't help but toss his head back as they moved to the next one with a torturous slow paste.

Hiei's chest rose and fell with gasps and panting that kept him from breathing evenly. But Hiei caught a whiff of something. It was musky smell that smelled delicious making Hiei harden. His eyes snapped open recognizing the smell. They say when a youko seduces others they have a scent that can drive any demon to walk into their bed willingly. But Hiei didn't dwell long on this as Kurama found a certain spot behind his ear, making him mew softy.

Kurama smiled and licked that spot again causing another shudder to rack through that small body, _'What a incredibly responsive body.'_ He thought, unbuckling the last belt and pulling loose the drawstring that was hidden behind the belts.

Just as Kurama's hand slid underneath those pants grasping him making Hiei release a cry someone knocked on the door. Kurama growled low in his throat releasing the panting demon beneath him, getting off the bed and storming his way over to the door slamming it open at the same time transforming into his youko aspect.

The servant whimpered and tried to make herself as small as possible at the seething youko before her, "I-I'm sorry to d-disturb you K-Kurama-sama, but Y-Yomi-sama requests your p-presents immediantly." She squeaked out.

Kurama gritted his teeth together angrily, "Tell him I'll be there." He said deadly calm. Not waiting for an affirmation he slammed the door shut before turning around and looking at the dazed demon with his eyes squeezed shut and head turned to the side. The silver fox approached the bed again and leaned over and nuzzled that soft white throat. He pulled his face away and gentle cupped Hiei's cheek turning his head. Kurama gently kissed the eyelids making them flutter open, and Kurama couldn't help but shiver at the glazed passion filled eyes, "I'll be back." He breathed softly kissing those lips again before pulling away and leaving the room.

Slowly Hiei's lust filled mind cleared and reality hit him full force. He felt his eyes widen as he sat up in bed. Hiei hurriedly tied the drawstring and buckled up his belts before getting out of the bed and heading toward the door.

Hiei turned the handle only to find it locked. He gritted his teeth together angrily and surveyed the place looking for anything small enough to pick the lock. He growled when he couldn't find anything so he reached up and pulled off his bandana opening his Jagan eye.

The Hi-youkai stuck one finger in the lock and pushed down hard to the left. A soft click could be heard and Hiei removed his finger with a satisfied smirk. He put his bandana back on again and opened the door just a crack to look down the hallway when no one was spotted he opened the door a little bit wider and stepped out closing it silently behind him.

Hiei looked down the hallways making sure no one was there then headed down one of them. His boots made no sound against the stone hallway. He had to find his sword; Yomi probably has it in some weapon storage room, now all he had to do was find it.

Hiei reached up and pulled off his bandana again letting his Jagan eye open again. He closed his natural eyes and searched through the castle for his sword. Hiei smirked when he located in not too far from where he was. He opened his eyes and continued his way down the hallway pausing every once and an awhile to make sure there were no guards up ahead.

Hiei stopped in front of the door and knelt to be level with the keyhole. He again opened it by using his finger to feel out the lock mechanism. Hiei stood back up and re-warded his third eye before entering the room.

Hiei closed the door silently behind him and was immediantly encased in darkness. Hiei stuck his arm out palm facing upwards then summoning some fire lighting up the room a little. He looked around and smirked when he spotted it on a sword rack. He picked it up happy to have its familiar weight on his waist.

He scanned the room wit his eyes taking in his surroundings. There was some weapons he'd never seen before and others that were rare to find. Hiei spotted a door at the other side of the room. He approached it and put his hand on the knob. He opened it a little and peered into the room seeing nothing but darkness. He opened the door wider and walked in to the strange room.

"Hey!" He heard a voice snap behind him, he turned around to see a demon wearing a dress that barely even covered her, "What are you doing in here?" She snapped.

She had long purple hair and violet eyes to match, she was very pretty, and by what she was wearing she was a slut.

"No reason." He answered and walked towards the door distinguishing his fire before she saw it. "Hold it." She said grabbing his arm, "You're new around here. I've never seen you before." She mused and then spotted his katana, "Hey you're not supposed to have that unless you're one of Yomi-sama's new generals."

Hiei growled and yanked his arm away from her grip, "Don't touch me." He said sternly. The demon snorted at him, "I can do whatever I want." She said proudly, and Hiei raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well I don't care what you can or cannot do just don't touch or speak to me. I don't like associating with filth."

The demon's violet eyes narrowed in a glare, "Why you…I'll have you know that _I _am Youko Kurama's bed warmer."

Hiei's eyebrow rose higher till it disappeared behind his bandana, "And I'm suppose to be impressed how…?" He said calmly and the female let out a growl, "How can you not want Youko Kurama! He's the greatest there ever was!" She shouted and Hiei let out a snort before walking away, "Hey where are you going! I wasn't finished yet!" She yelled at him.

"I'd rather not I gave you too much of my time." He said back before opening and closing the last door leaving a fuming purple haired demon behind.

Hiei looked down the hallway checking for any guards before continuing on his way. He was about to turn a corner when, "Hey you!" He heard someone call. Hiei looked behind him and cursed when he saw seven of Yomi's guards running towards him weapons drawn.

He turned back around and raced down the hallway looking for room to hide in. Hiei scowled at the idea but he had no choice he felt a little dizzy and he wasn't in top form. He didn't dare flit away for incase the high speed would make his head worse.

Hiei spotted a door coming up and hoped it wasn't lock. He let out a relieved sigh when it wasn't and quickly went inside. He waited until he heard footsteps pass him before sighing and looking around. He noticed that he was in a bath chamber; it was large and very nice kind of looked like personal one Mukuro had for herself.

Hiei let a curse as the door slammed open and the guards entered. Hiei gritted his teeth together before falling into his fighting stance. A guard charged but Hiei easily decapitated it and went on to the next one.

After a while Hiei was starting to feel tired as more guards began to fill the room soon Hiei was surrounded by fifty of Yomi's guards. He gritted his teeth together again knowing that their was one way to fight them all but with his mind fuzzy he wasn't sure how much control he would have over the dragon.

Hiei let go of his sword and pulled of his bandana letting his Jagan eye open making the guards gasp in surprise. He grabbed the wards and pulled them off revealing the dragon on his arm. Black fire immediantly encased his arm and he felt the dragon's happiness to be set free once again.

"Dragon of…" Hiei thrust out his arm, "…the Darkness Flame!" He cried as the dragon emerged from his arm circling around him and burning the guards to a crisp. The black dragon let out an earth-shaking roar as it incinerated the last of the guards. The dragon let out another roar wanting to destroy more but Hiei stopped it. The black dragon let out a roar of protest but eventually obeyed him returning to his arm.

Hiei fell to his hands and knees panting heavily. That took a lot more out of him than he thought; he could barely stop the dragon from ripping the castle apart.

The jaganshi stood up with shaky legs just as figure appeared in the doorway surprised to see the once beautiful bath chamber covered in soot and ash.

----------------------------------

Youko Kurama sighed as he sat in another one of Yomi's meeting with some noble men. Kuronue who was beside him was sleeping leaning back in his chair with his hat covering his eyes. He was half-listening to whatever the noble demon was saying, his mind was wondering back to the little demon back in his room.

He let a slight tremor go through his body. He couldn't wait to back and finish what he started to get more of those moans and mews from that deliciously small mouth. He wanted to feel that small compact body pressed against his own as little moans and groans of ecstasy entered his ears and soft breath blowing past his hair and ears…

Kurama was snapped from his thoughts as an earth-shattering roar caught everyone's attention. Kuronue fell out of his chair in shock and Yomi frowned deeply. "What in the name of Enma…" Muttered one of the nobles.

Yomi stood up and motioned for everyone else to follow. Kuronue got off the floor and looked at Youko who looked back, "Who do you think it was?" He asked and Kurama looked at Yomi's back, "I have a pretty good hunch…" He replied following the six-eared demon.

They walked down the hallway till they saw a bunch of guards standing frighteningly in front of the bath chamber. Yomi approached one of them, "What happened here?" He asked.

The guard turned around, "Yomi-sama," He said bowing, "We were chasing a trespasser, and managed to corner him into the bath chamber, but he took out quite a number of us with some strange attack." He said standing straight.

Yomi furrowed his brows together then raised one as Youko rushed past him and started shoving himself through the crowd. "Do you know what this attack looked like?" He asked. The guard shook his head, "No I did not my Lord."

Yomi nodded and followed the pathway that Youko made with Kuronue behind him. Kurama, and Kuronue gasped when they saw the inside, "What in the hell…" Kuronue muttered looking around the charred room. Kurama's golden gaze looked around as well but soon settled on the weak demon standing on shaky legs with a third eye staring at them.

'_A…Jagan eye?'_ He thought taking a step forward, _'Why would he want a Jagan eye? The surgery for one is extremely painful and no demon has survived. Why would he get a third eye when after the surgery he would be a lower D-class?'_

Kurama stopped his musing as Hiei collapsed to his knees his eyes falling shut- all three of them- before falling chest first into the floor.

The silver fox raced over to the little jaganshi and flipped him over relieved that he was still breathing though his ki was very low. Yomi entered the room immediantly sensing the ki that lingered in the air. Kuronue let out a low whistle, "Can't believe that little guy did so much damage." He said looking at the ash room.

Yomi narrowed his sightless gaze, "Kurama keep a better eye on the forbidden one. I don't want him destroying my whole castle." He said firmly and Kurama nodded gathering the unconscious demon into his arms.

Kurama left the destroyed room with Hiei and went back to his room. Yomi walked to the Katana and picked it up and throwing it at Kuronue who fumbled with it before getting a firm grip "Put that in my personal weaponry." He commanded and the Chimera huffed and threw it at one of the guards, "I think he means you." He grunted.

Yomi turned to his right-hand man who came rushing in the room as soon as he saw Yomi in there, "I need you to write a letter to Mukuro saying we have her heir." He commanded and the demon nodded, "At once Milord." He said bowing then rushing out of the room.

'_Mukuro picked a strong heir. A fire half-breed that can call the flames from hell. She must be very pleased with him but why would she send him here?'_

--------------------------------

Kurama entered his bedroom and placed the little demon again on his bed. He sat down beside him his tail moving back and forth behind him. He knew that Hiei was the cause of those roars but he wasn't sure how. As far as he knows Hiei's a fire-ice hybrid not some kind of lizard.

The silver youko let out a gasped, that roar sounded like a dragon roar, but dragons have been extinct for thousands of years now. Kurama looked at the demon's right arm noticing a faint outline of something circling around his arm. He squinted a little before his eyes opened wide. A spirit dragon! That little demon mastered a spirit dragon, but the only question was which one?

Kurama was snapped out of his musings as someone lightly knocked on his door. He got up and answered it, "Yes? What do you want?" He asked. The demon outside of his door tossed a stand of purple hair over their slender shoulder, "Youko-sama I was wondering why you haven't call on me yet." Asked a soft timid voice.

"Shizune I will not require your services tonight." He said coldly causing her violet eyes to widen, "B-but master you always call on me!" She exclaimed and Youko narrowed his eyes, "I said I do not require you tonight, return to your chambers." He said firmly before slamming the door shut in her face.

Shizune gritted her teeth angrily before storming down the hall, _'Youko-sama calls on me every night! Why hasn't he tonight.'_ She thought, _'Oh well I'll try tomorrow. I am his favorite after all.'_ She thought smugly.

* * *

Hope you like the little lime scene please review!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! Haven't updated this in a while. But I'm updating now so that should be good! There is another **LIME** warning in this chapter people. That's pretty good don't you think two limes for two chapter straight.

**Disclaimer:** Quit reminding me that I will never own this anime, the greatest anime I've seen yet!

* * *

Kurama gazed at the small demon, letting his golden gaze narrow. He knew he should punish the little demon. He didn't care if Hiei was Mukuro's heir, he was Youko Kurama's slave now and he wasn't letting this catch get away.

The silver fox reached out and ran his hand through Hiei's hair, causing the hi-youkai to shift and a soft purr escaped from him. Kurama blinked then smirked, wondering if he made that sound when he was being pleasured and not resisting.

Kurama laid down beside the dark demon and drew him close to his body, smiling when Hiei unconsciously curled towards him and snuggled into his chest. He let his hands wander around the lithe body next to his, feeling the muscle underneath the pale skin. Youko licked his lips then blinked in surprise as Hiei tucked his head underneath his chin.

The spirit fox couldn't help but smirk and let one of his arms curl around the slim waist, and let his other hand rub the demon's back soothingly.

Yes he wasn't going to let this one get away.

------------------------------------

"You have to be kidding Shizune!" Gasped one of the female demons. Shizune snorted, "I wish, Kurama-sama said he didn't need me tonight, which is hard to believe, he calls on me practically every night."

A demon with aqua hair and eyes wearing a baby blue tube top and short shorts, obviously a water sprite looked at Shizune, "Maybe he got tired of you?" She suggested and the purpled haired glared at her, "I don't think so. Kurama-sama would have said something to say that he didn't need me earlier today."

"I heard he got a new slave." Said one demon that was brushing her long black hair. Shizune and the others looked at her, "What? But Kurama-sama would've…" She started but stopped once the demon glared at her with dark blue eyes, "You think you know Kurama so well, but you don't. He got tired of you Shizune and bought another slave, as simple as that." She said firmly. Shizune gritted her teeth together and clenched her fists glaring back at the longhaired mistress. She took one step forward, but stopped by a timid voice, "Please don't fight."

Shizune looked over her shoulder at a small demon with big red eyes looked back, "Fighting won't solve anything." She said nervously at Shizune's harsh look. The violet eyes demon growled at her, and the water sprite stood in front of her, "That's enough Shizune you have no right to growl at her!"

"No right! That stupid little Koorime bitch has bewitched practically every male in this castle! And now she's telling me not to fight because she doesn't like blood!" Shizune yelled and red eyes glared at her, "I'm not being a slave because I want to! I'm trying to find someone!" She shouted, which shocked most of the girls since Yukina hardly raises her voice.

Shizune sneered at her, "Who are you looking for?" She grounded out, "I'm looking for my brother." She said firmly causing a lot of gasps to emerge.

The water sprite looked at the small red-eyed Koorime, "You're brother…? But Yukina you're a ice maiden wouldn't that make your brother…" She said and Yukina nodded, "Yes and I don't care if he's the forbidden one he's my brother and I'm going to find him." She said sternly.

The black haired demon smiled, "That's true sibling love for you…"She muttered under her breath.

--------------------------------------

Hiei groaned and opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear away any sleep. He jerked in surprise when he realized he was being held against someone's chest. He slipped out of the protective hold and headed towards the door but stopped when a husky deep voice spoke, "Where are you going little one?"

Youko Kurama was lying on the bed, propped up by his elbow looking at Hiei with amused half-lidded eyes. The little demon looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at him, "I'm leaving." He said roughly, causing Kurama to laugh.

"Leave? Oh no little one I'm not letting you leave." He said with a smirk. Hiei scowled at the silver fox, but quickly looked down as vine wrapped around his ankles and continued up his legs. The vines made him turn around to face the smirking youko, before some wrapped around his arms binding them in front.

Hiei growled low in his throat and started gathering his ki to burn the vines off. Kurama sensed this and his smirk widened; he quickly jumped off the bed and snapped a collar around that white throat. Immediantly Hiei's ki faded, so he couldn't rise his already hot body temperature to get rid of the vines. The smaller youkai looked at Kurama in shock and the fox smirked at his new slave, "I told you I wouldn't let you leave." He purred.

The vines shifted and Hiei found himself lying on the bed again, his wrists and legs tied to the bedposts, and a very hungry looking youko on top of him. Hiei shivered as skilled hands wondered around his chest, drifting lower, till one cupped him through his pants. Hiei let a gasp escape and turned his head to the side as a blush rose to his cheeks.

Kurama frowned disappointedly; he wanted to hear that soft purr again. Kurama started massaging Hiei through the fabric making him buckle his hips and a strangle cry leaving his lips. Youko licked his own, and rubbed the length in his hand making Hiei's face contort in pleasure before a barely audible purr reached his fox ears. The ears twitched and a smirk appeared on his face, he leaned down and nuzzled the little youkai's neck before drifted upwards to the ear, "Like that do you…?" He whispered huskily into Hiei's ear and nibbled on the lobe.

Hiei moaned breathlessly in reply and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the amazing sensation that was happening to him. He tugged the vines that were holding wrists and whimpered as Kurama pulled away.

"N-no…s-stop…" He stuttered through breathlessly, and Kurama let out an amused sound. Out of all the demons this was one of the first that refused to submit. Any other demon would've jumped at the chance to sleep with the great Youko Kurama, but this one, though his body clearly wanted it, he entirely did not.

Kurama sat up on the little demon's waist and fingered the belts, "Why do you have so many belts, little one?" He asked dipping his finger inside the waistline. Hiei muffled a gasp and opened one eye to glare at the youko, "To keep horny demons like you out of my pants." He gritted through his teeth.

The silver youko blinked in surprise before letting out a little chuckle, bedding this one will be fun. "Horny demons like me you say?" He purred out and lowered his head to the smaller demons chest, "Tell me, did any other 'horny demon' do this…?" Hiei shivered feeling warm puffs of breath against his skin and let out a loud gasp when a mouth in closed around one of his nipples.

Kurama felt the chest vibrate as the purr returned a little louder then before. He smirked and ran his tongue over the nipple causing it to pebble then bit it making Hiei hiss in surprise. The silver-haired deity kissed the abused nub in apology before place light kisses across his chest and taking the other one into his mouth.

Hiei groaned and purred louder. He couldn't believe this was happening, why would Youko Kurama take interest in him? Him, the forbidden one, that even his own mother's people had to cast away because he was something that shouldn't have existed.

He let out a cry of surprise as his pants were suddenly gone and the cool morning air hit his lower regions. Hiei felt his cheeks warm up as Youko pulled back and looked him over. The spirit fox's eyes shined with approval, "My, my, you much better then I thought." He said looking at Hiei groin area causing his blush to deepen.

Kurama lowered his head till his forehead rested against the white bandana, "As delicious as you look its hard to believe that you're still a virgin." He purred, causing Hiei's eyes to widen. Kurama pulled back straddling the slender waist again, and was about to remove his white top when someone knocked on the door.

The silver fox growled in annoyance. Twice he had been interrupted, twice now he has to stop his play! Kurama got up from bed and walked over to the door trying to control his anger. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

Yomi's advisor Youda stood on the other side, "Kurama, Yomi-sama requests presence immediantly, it appears that Mukuro is coming." He said and the taller one narrowed his eyes, "Mukuro is here." He stated, "Tell Yomi I'll be there." He went to shut the door but Youda stopped him, "He also want you to bring the forbidden one with you."

Kurama looked back to the bed to the tied up demon and smirked, "…Sure." He then shut the door and approached his bed again.

Hiei opened his eyes not knowing when he had closed them and looked over to the silver youko. The vines around his wrist and legs let go and slithered back to where ever they came from. He sat up rubbing his un-bandaged wrist and bent his knee blocking his privates from a perverted youko.

Kurama sighed and handed Hiei his pants as he sat down on the side of the bed, "Get ready little one, we have to go." He said and Hiei glared at him for calling him 'little one'.

The small youkai snatched his pants from the youko' s hand and stood up and quickly slipped them on. Kurama stood up, "Let's go."

---------------------------

"Mukuro, how nice to see you." Greeted Yomi. "Yes its good to see you as well." She greeted back. "Where is my heir?" She asked and Yomi smirked, "Kurama is coming with him, they should arrive shortly."

"Good." She muttered, and looked back at Kirin. "Mukuro-sama." Said Kirin in a low voice, "Yes." She said glancing at him, "Are you sure we should trust Yomi? He could be lying about having Hiei."

Mukuro let out a small chuckle, "No he's here, Yomi hasn't lied." She said closing her eye.

The door's to Yomi's throne opened and Hiei was pushed through the doors. He stumbled a little but kept his balance, now that they could see him, they saw that his arms were tied behind his back, and he was wearing only his pants. He looked over his shoulder and glared at the one that pushed him.

Youko Kurama walked in after him looking very smug, his eyes locked with Hiei's before he looked at Yomi and then Mukuro.

"Ah finally, you've come to join us Kurama." Yomi stated, and Kurama smirked, "Of course." His golden gaze stayed on Mukuro though, "Its nice to see you again Mukuro." He said and the bionic women narrowed her visible eye.

Kurama's smirk widened and he purposely moved closer to her heir. Mukuro glared at him venomously when he rested his hand on the Hiei's lower back close to the waistband right below his tied arms. Hiei's eyebrow twitched from the touch, but other than that he showed no emotions on his face.

"Remove that." Mukuro hissed spotting the collar around Hiei's neck, and Kurama gazed lazily at her, "Now why would I do that?" He asked silkily and Mukuro glared, "He's coming back with me now, and he will not need your brand on him."

"Oh Hiei's not going anywhere with you." Kurama said in a smooth tone, which made Mukuro bristle. Hiei looked over his shoulder and glared at the silver-haired youko, who in response smirked down at him and moved his index finger in tiny circles on his lower back. Mukuro opened her mouth to snap something at him but stopped and a smug expression appeared on her face, "How about we let Hiei choose." She said calmly.

Youko's smirk widened, "Sure." He cooed out, and Hiei blinked confused. Kurama must know that he'd choose Mukuro, unless he has something planned. Hiei looked at the youko suspiciously, but Kurama just smiled and flipped some of his hair over his shoulder. Hiei's eyes widen as he stared at the silver kitsune's collarbone.

A blue hiruseki stone glimmered in the artificial light that hanged above, casting a soft blue sheen onto the pale skin it rested upon. The small demon scowled, that blasted fox took his mother's stone! He couldn't leave without it, and that meant…

"I'm staying." He managed to grit through his teeth, glaring at the youko venomously. Mukuro's face showed shock before she too glared at the spirit fox, noticing the stone around his neck.

"Fine." She muttered looking back a Yomi and bowing at him, "Thank you for alerting me." She said before turning around, and storming out of the room with Kirin following close behind.

Yomi's face between the whole exchange was emotionless, but he replaced it with an amused look when Mukuro left, "I didn't think it was possible for you to make her that mad." He stated letting a little chuckle escape. Kurama smirked, "Well I do have her heir." He mused looking down at the little youkai who was still glaring up at him.

Youko's eyes gained a smug look before he grabbed Hiei by his tied hands and started to leave, "I think its time you've met the other slaves." He said, causing a low growl to emerge from the smaller one, "Give me back my stone." He snarled and Kurama pretended to consider it, "Hmmm…no I don't think I will, I'm a thief after all. I like rare, and valuable things…" He leered at the hi-youkai, who let a soft blush appear on his cheeks.

Yomi listened to them leave with a smirk on his face.

-----------------------------------

Every slave in the room turned their head towards the door as it opened. Most of the females cooed at the sight of Youko Kurama, while the others stared in amazement. One of the slaves stepped forth. She was an attractive demon with blonde hair and blue eyes, "Youko-sama what a pleasure to see you, may I help you with anything?" She cooed out seductively that would've made any other demon melt, but Youko remained unaffected.

He smirked at her, "Yes actually," He said and inwardly scowled when he saw her eyes light up. He pushed Hiei through the doorway, which made the slaves stare at him, "He's one of my new slaves, but hasn't been broken in yet," He explained.

Hiei fidgeted slightly from the attention he was getting, and lowered his head to stare at the ground. He hated having everyone's attention. The slut in front of him had the nerve to grasp his chin and make him look up at her. He snarled and jerked his chin from her grasp, ignoring her shocked expression. "A red-eyed fire demon is rare." She muttered, and took a closer look at the collar around his neck. It looked like black leather and had a silver fox on the front to symbolize that he belonged to Youko Kurama.

When she tried to grasp his chin again, Hiei let instincts kick in and crouched down swiftly and swept her leg out from under her. The blonde haired beauty let out a grunt of surprise and pain as she collided with the floor. The slaves looked at each other and whispered to each other in low tones.

The blue-eyed demon got up and looked at the silver fox, "Yes, he hasn't been broken in yet. I'm not sure how well he'll do; I've never trained an un-experienced slave." She said. Kurama narrowed his eyes, "Can you do it or not." He said firmly, making the other hesitant in answering, "I might be able to if he cooperates, but he might be like that Koorime—" She cut off, as Hiei was somehow able to burn through the ropes holding his arms and grasp the front of her outfit, "What Koorime! He demanded.

Kurama blinked at the violent reaction and turned his attention to a water sprit, "Fetch the Koorime." He demanded and she nodded nervously in reply. He knew about the Koorime, he just never seen her. Kuronue bought her as they past a slave trader, and he asked why Kuronue just replied, "She's way too innocent to be with those kind of demons."

He looked over to the water sprit that was returning with the Koorime trailing behind her. Kurama had to blink to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. She was pretty and despite being an ice maiden she had a warm aura around her, but what really caught his attention was her eyes, they were the same color as Hiei's.

Hiei must've sensed her because he suddenly let go of the Blonde and turned in the Koorime's direction his eyes wide. When the little snow princess stopped in front of him she immediantly lowered her head in respect, "What's your name?" He asked his voice soft; she looked up at him, "Yukina, sir." She replied, "Yukina, tell me, do you know this demon?" He asked gesturing to Hiei.

Crimson clashed with crimson as they stared at each other, then Yukina tilted her head to the side, "No I don't, though he does seem familiar." She said and Hiei his breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Kurama narrowed his eyes at the small hi-youkai, "That is all." He said and Yukina bowed before running back into the sea of slaves.

Hiei watched her go, "Yukina." He whispered faintly that Kurama almost didn't hear, and he could help but narrow his eyes.

* * *

Oh boy I'm scheming again and something bad is going to happen to Hiei next chapter. Oh before I forget would you like me to add Yusuke or any other YYH Character? If so just ask and I'll see what I can do!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people! I'm back! Out of popular demand I will be adding Yusuke and Jin to this story! Congrats! Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue!

* * *

Hiei grunted as he was thrown into Youko Kurama's room again. He turned around snarling at the silver-haired Youko who was calmly staring down at him. "What's so important about that Koorime?" He asked making Hiei stiffen, "As if I'd tell you." He spat and Youko narrowed his eyes.

"What's so special about her?" He rephrased watching Hiei tense up even more, "Nothing." He hissed through his teeth. Kurama's eyes narrowed into a glare, "I don't like being lied too." He said calmly, too calmly.

Hiei swallowed dryly and bared him his small but sharp fangs, "Tough." He snarled. The sound of flesh connecting with flesh echoed in the silent room. Hiei stared at Kurama in disbelief holding his red cheek, "Enough games, tell me." Youko said coldly. Hiei gritted his teeth together removing his hand from his cheek. Basing on what he heard and can sense, Kurama was at least a high A-class demon probably bordering S-class. He himself was a middle A-class demon bordering high A-class, if got into a fight with the legendary Youko Kurama he would likely lose.

"I've…seen her before, but was too afraid to approach her." He said and it was the truth he had seen her before, in forest playing with all the animals, and he was scared of approaching her.

Kurama narrowed his golden eyes then smirked knowing he was telling the truth but not all of it, "I see…" He muttered before his eyes lit up in a thought, "I wonder…" He said and Hiei cast him a curious look, "Why a ice maiden would leave her wintry realm? It's almost as if she's _searching_ for something."

Hiei swallowed harshly and turned his head away, "I guess…" He mumbled. Golden eyes narrowed at him and a pale hand reached out, making Hiei flinch thinking Youko was going to hit him again.

He blinked in surprise when the taller of the two gently touched his red cheek. Kurama sighed, "Until I can think of some chores for you to do, you'll stay in my room till then. I have work to do so I won't be back until tonight, and you better not try to escape again. With your ki seal off, you won't be able to control that spirit dragon." He said coolly and Hiei notice that his right arm was heavily sealed with wards that were very powerful.

"I'll see you tonight." He said walking to the door catching Hiei's attention. When the door closed Hiei let out a sigh and stood up. He walked over to the bed and curled against one of the many pillows. A few hours of sleep couldn't hurt.

--------------------------------------

Kuronue looked up from his book and smiled at his partner, "Hey." He greeted. Kurama smirked at his old friend and sat down beside him, "So what does Yomi have planned for us today?" He asked.

The Chimera returned the smirk, "Absolutely nothing." He said happily making Youko blink confused, "Why?"

"A messenger was arrived soon after Mukuro left, apparently Raizen's coming for a visit." He said going back to his book. Kurama raised a brow, "Raizen? First Mukuro and now Raizen? Yomi's popular today, he must have the slaves going crazy preparing for his visit." He commented with a chuckle and his partner nodded his head. "Well I would too, since Raizen got that strong hybrid for his heir, he practically rivals Raizen himself."

"Yusuke." Kurama filled in causing the Chimera to blink and look over to him, "You know him?" Kuronue asked bending one of the corners of his page and closing the book. "Yes I do, well not in this form, Shuiichi is the one that knows him better than myself." Kurama explained.

"Oh Shuiichi knows him. I didn't think your human form knew him with him being a powerful demon and all." Kuronue set his book down and looked curiously at his friend as the silver fox chuckled, "In Ningenkai, Yusuke was a delinquent with a large amount of reiki. He did study under the old psychic Genkai, and was appointed for a while to be a Reikai Tentai, but his demon blood kick in and Reikai hunted him down for a while before giving up once he came to Makai."

Kuronue blinked surprised, "So how did you meet him?" He asked tilting his head to one side. The silver haired deity chuckled again, "I met Yusuke when he was just starting his job as Reikai Tentai, I stole one of spirit worlds precious treasures to save my human mother, Shiori. I stole the Forlong Hope and was willing to give my life away to save her, but Yusuke stepped in and saved my life. I was brought to Reikai for a trial for my crime and was given the decision; become a Reikai Tantei and help Yusuke with his cases and clean my slate or got to Reikai Prison for the next five hundred years, I obviously took the former."

Kuronue chuckled, "Yeah you did. I could never picture you in black and white stripes." He said tapping his chin with a thoughtful expression. Youko punched him in the shoulder, "I'm not a fashion diva Kuronue." He mock growled and Kuronue held up his hands in mock surrender inching back slowly, "Oh of course not! You just usually have something so elegant on, for shame if we spot Youko Kurama wearing rags!"

Kurama growled and took a swipe at his friend who dodged and was standing up in a flash, "Come on Kurama I was just joking." Kuronue glanced nervously around as Youko's eyebrow twitched, and stood up as well. Luckily someone knocked on the metal door, "Come in!" He shouted relieved.

Kurama looked over his shoulder and felt his eyes widen as the small Koorime stepped in, "Um…Kuronue? I brought you your lunch." She said holding out a tray. Kuronue smiled, "Thanks Yukina, why don't you stay and have lunch with us." He said and the Koorime blushed lightly, "I…I don't know…" She mumbled looking up at him through her bangs shyly.

"Come on." He whined playfully making her giggle, and she nodded her head. She set the tray down on the table and noticed Kurama for the first time, "Oh Kurama-sama would you like me to fetch you anything?" She asked and Kurama smiled at her and shook his head, "I'll have someone else bring me my lunch don't worry."

Kuronue chuckled and rested one of his arms around her shoulders, "Isn't she the sweetest thing." He cooed making her blush returned full force. Kurama chuckled, "Really Kuronue control yourself." He scolded playfully.

Yukina took a seat and picked up a dinner roll and bit into it, Kuronue took a seat beside her and picked up on of the fruits on his plate, and was about to bite into it, but Kurama swiped it away from his long-time friend and taking a chunk out of it himself. The Chimera glared and huffed, while Yukina tried to stifle a little giggle.

They ate in silence until Kurama's ears twitched and a smile crossed his face. He stood up and headed towards the door, "He's here." He said answering their silent question.

------------------------------------

Yusuke grumbled, "I don't see why we have to come here, Yomi's a pain in the ass anyway."

Raizen who was walking ahead of his son laughed, "Yes maybe, but Mukuro came here for a reason and I'm curious as to why." He said stopping at the cliff overlooking Yomi's city. "Please Yusuke-sama you should show some respect when we arrive." Said Hokushin.

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke waved him off and jumped off the cliff. Raizen let out another laugh before following, and then Hokushin jumped as well. It didn't take long for them to arrive, the sentries allowed them to pass and lead them to where Yomi would be.

"URAMESHI!" Shouted a familiar Irish voice. Yusuke let out a laugh and turned around just in time to be tackled by a red and white blur. "Jin! You crazy bastard, its good to see you!" Yusuke said as they came to a stop.

The wind-user grinned up at him, "I told 'em you'd be back Urameshi! But they didn't believe me! Can you believe it! They didn't think you'd come back!" the wind master exclaimed happily his ears twitching.

Jin let go of his excited embrace and crossed his legs floating in the air in front of him, "Are we going to battle again soon?" He asked before pointing at his ears, "Look at it, I'm already excited!"

Yusuke released another laugh, "Hell yeah we'll fight again sometime, but right now my old man wants to see Yomi." He looked over his shoulder to his dad who raised an amused brow. Jin tilted his head, "Oh? What would Raizen want to talk to Yomi about?"

The hanyou shrugged, "Beats me, but he's curious as to why Mukuro came here this morning."

Jin blinked, "Yeah, once I think about it I'm curious too." Yusuke sweatdropped, "You mean even you don't know?" He asked not believing what he just heard, and Jin nodded his head, "I'm not like Suzuka who knows everything that's happening in the palace."

Yusuke laughed, "I don't think anyone is like Suzuka." He said and looked over his shoulder at his father you motioned for him to hurry up, "Well if you're curious Jin you can come with us." He offered and Jin's ears twitched, "Really? Alright Urameshi let's go!" He exclaimed and actually set his feet on the ground and ran ahead.

Yusuke blinked before letting out another laugh, and following. Raizen chuckled himself while Hokushin looked worried, "Is it wise for them to run off like that?" He asked his lord and Raizen followed them at a slower pace, "What can I do? Kids will be kids." He answered with another amused chuckle.

The guards opened the door to the throne room and they spotted Yomi immediantly. He was sitting on his thrown looking at them with his sightless gaze. He smiled, "How nice of you to come Raizen, and Yusuke." He greeted. "It's good to see you Yomi." Raizen greeted, "Yeah, though he can't see you back." Yusuke whispered to Jin who smiled widely and tried to stifle to laughter.

Yomi opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the door opened again, "Yusuke." Said a smooth voice. Chocolate brown eyes turned and locked with emerald green ones, "Kurama!" He exclaimed as the red head approached him, "Long time no see! You look good."

"Look like you're doing fine as well Yusuke." The red head replied and looked over at the other three, "To what do we owe this visit for?" He asked, and Raizen smirked, "I'm curious as to why Mukuro came here. It's a common fact that she loathes you and Yomi." He said looking towards the six-eared demon.

Yomi smirked, "Kurama I think you should explain." He said and Kurama nodded his head, "Mukuro came here because we have something of hers," Kurama would've continued if Yusuke didn't interrupt, "What's so important you got of hers? Her underpants." He said and Jin and him burst out laughing. Even Raizen couldn't help but chuckle, while Kurama shook his head, "No nothing like that Yusuke. We have her heir."

Yusuke stopped laughing, "When did Mukuro get a heir?" He asked and Kurama shrugged his shoulders, "Just recently."

"Well how strong is he?" He asked and Kurama blinked, "Well we don't know exactly, but somewhere around middle A-class." He answered and Yusuke rested a hand on his chin in a thinking position. After a minute he smiled, "Well let's find out for ourselves!" He said smiling widely.

Kurama's face faltered, "But Yusuke you need Yomi's…" He trailed off by a chuckle, "I must admit I'm curious on how strong Mukuro's heir is. Yes we should test him." Yomi said and Raizen's smirk widened, "Great, I'm curious as well for what kind of demon can handle Mukuro."

Yomi turned his sightless gaze to the once silver-haired deity, "Kurama go fetch him and head to the arena." He said and Kurama bowed, "As you wish Yomi."

------------------------------------

Hiei awoke with a gasp and rolled out of bed falling onto the floor on his side. He clutched his sides and rolled around hoping it would stop. When he stopped settling on his knee's and elbows, and he cursed in all the languages he knew before gasping out in pain.

His lips pulled back in a snarl as the Jagan glowed behind the ward. He could hear his skin tearing and opening as the extra eyes started to open to add to the Jagan's power to break the ward. He clenched his teeth together and willed it back, smirking when the eyes disappeared and the Jagan eye close again, but not before sending a blast of pain throughout his entire body.

Hiei panted and slowly pushed himself up so he rested on his knees and ran a hand through his hair. The hi-youkai scowled he didn't think it would happen so early, but then again he was deprived for five days…

Crimson eyes narrowed and his lithe body tensed at the sound of footsteps and the door opening behind him. He coolly looked over his shoulder and gaped at the red head that came through. It was Youko's other form but…why was he in his human form?

Emerald eyes blinked at him, "Why are you on the floor Hiei?" He asked tilting his head to one side and the other adverted his gaze, a pale blush gracing his cheeks. Kurama let a small chuckle pass before approaching him and pulling him off the ground and heading towards the door, "Come." He said and Hiei snarled.

"Why should I follow you?" He snarled jerking at his arm. Kurama stopped and looked at the small demon his eyes flashing gold, "Because little one…" He leaned down looking directly into Hiei's eyes with lust filled golden ones, "…I'm your master." He purred huskily, and chuckling at Hiei's small blush.

Kurama then continued to lead Hiei out of the room and towards the arena.

-----------------------------------------

Yusuke let out a whistle as he gazed around the arena. It was starting to fill with demons that were curious to how strong Mukuro's heir was. His Chocolate brown orbs turned to the side and locked with his father's, "How strong do you really think he is, with him being Mukuro's heir and all?" He asked and Raizen shrugged settling into his seat, "I'm not really sure I'm guessing somewhere in the A-class section so he has room for improvement and isn't over confident about his powers."

The stadium hushed and Yusuke turned his attention to the arena floor, "It's starting."

Yomi stood up from his private booth, "Its good to see that I am not the only one who is curious on how strong Mukuro's heir is. Now let the battles begin!" He shouted and the demon cheered.

One of the steel doors opened and a bunch of A-class demon walked through holding weapons of all kinds. The second on opened and Hiei walked through, his arms shackled together, and his red eyes glaring at anything and everyone. Kurama followed in his Youko form and took off the shackles and collar binding his power.

"That's Mukuro's heir?" Said Yusuke blinking a few times, "He's kinda young…and small." He said and Raizen let out a laugh, "Yusuke you should know by now that appearances can be deceiving." He said and looking at the small demon, _'I've seen him somewhere before…'_ He thought.

The demon in front of Hiei laughed thinking this would be an easy win. The hi-youkai sighed, _'How I wished I had my Katana.'_ He thought, killing these fool would be much faster. Hiei blinked in surprise as a slave hurried out and handed him his katana, and Hiei couldn't help but smirk.

"Well Kurama how will he do?" Asked Yomi and Kurama who was beside him smirked, "Don't know, but that doesn't mean I'm not interested in finding out." He admitted and watched Hiei slide into his battle position.

"Begin!" Boomed Yomi's voice.

* * *

Alright finally finished! Now if you want some Characters still to be added just ask! I'll probably add Chu next chappy and someone else if someone requests it.

Oh yeah I'm also thinking of a new fic. It'll be a crossover but I'm not sure which one. Either HP or X-men Evolution, could you help me out on which you would like to read? And don't worry KuramaxHiei will be a main pairing!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Long time no update! Really sorry about that, but I picked up a case of L.A.S (Lazy-ass syndrome -thank you Shadow Vampiress-) and couldn't write for awhile. Hopefully I'll update quicker now that I'm done and can update my other fics. And I'm really sorry about the fighting scene, but I'm not really good at those, but I tried at least I get points for that.

Oh I'm also writing another ONESHOT and its about a certain fire demon's past(but not what you're thinking about), I hope you'd like to read it. Well on with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** Nope I don't own though it would be nice, yes…very nice…

* * *

Hiei unsheathed his katana and slid into his fighting stance, his crimson eyes narrowing at the demon in front of him. The demon smirked and one charged at him swinging his mace. Hiei scoffed and easily dodged the attack not bothering to reveal his true speed.

The demon snarled and swung again, but missed again as Hiei ducked and shot forward stabbing the other in the stomach. The demon opened his mouth and blood leaked out before falling backwards to the ground, dead.

Hiei wasted no time, before the body hit the ground he charged at the others. He slashed and weaved, dodging blows and swipes, while decapitating or beheading the group.

The crimson-eyed demon smirked and walked away from the corpses. Thanks to Mukuro's training he can kill A-class demons no problem whether they were low-A, or high-A class.

Silence eclipsed the arena. Nobody expected the fight to end so quickly. Raizen smirked amused, "He didn't even use his full power." He said and Yusuke nodded his head, "Looks like he isn't going to reveal his true power, useless he faces someone stronger."

"They weren't worth his time." Said Youko casting an amused look over to Yomi who frowned, "Maybe he needs a tougher opponent." Yomi turned his face to Youda, "Ask Yusuke if he'd like to fight our…guest." He said and Youda bowed, "At once Yomi-sama."

Hiei stabbed his sword into the ground and crossed his arms over his chest. That fight was way too easy; he expected more from Yomi's fighters. Crimson eyes blinked in surprise, as someone jumped from the stands and was standing right in front of him smiling.

He couldn't help but raise a brow at the new fighter. By the smell he was human, but had demon blood running through his veins. Hiei narrowed his eyes, the legacy of the Ma-zoku, so that means he's Raizen's son…

The small demon tensed and reached for his sword and was surprised when the chocolate-eyed half-breed picked it up and threw it away. The sword stabbed through the cement wall around the area up to the hilt, and Hiei had to admit that his strength was impressive.

Hiei locked his eyes with the others and was surprised by the grin on his face. "Hey I watched you from the stands," He said and looked at the bloody pile of corpses, "And those guys stood no chance against you, so I'll fight you." His eyes shifted towards the small demon again, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, who are you?"

Hiei blinked in surprise and was answering before he knew it, "…Hiei" He answered surprising himself, but their was something about this Yusuke Urameshi that made him feel like an equal. This one didn't look down at him for his size or heritage (If he knew about it), for the first time someone was treating him as a worthy opponent.

Yusuke gave him another grin, "Flying shadow, eh? Well let's see how fast." He said and quickly threw his fist as soon as he was done. Hiei's eyes widen but he dodged the attack and jumped away from the Ma-zoku.

Yusuke grin widened as he followed the small demon, and launched another punch, which Hiei blocked by crossing his arms over his chest, but was still thrown back by the powerful hit.

Hiei was surprised when he felt his left arm was numb from such a hit, and felt his eyes widen, and a ghost of a smile cross his lips. _'Finally_...' He thought, _'A challenge_.'

The small demon slid into a fighting stance his eyes shinning with anticipation. Yusuke's grin widened and he slid into his own stance. Both circled each other looking for an opening in each other's defenses. Hiei smirked and charged at the other aiming a kick at the chocolate-eyed teen's head. Yusuke blocked the kick and quickly blocked the punch that followed, but grunted when the opposite leg connected with his head.

Yusuke skidded a few feet away and Hiei landed in a crouch smirking, but the smirk faded and was replaced with a confused looked when Yusuke let out a chuckle and turned his head towards the small demon with a huge grin, wiping away the blood that dripped from his lip, "That was a good move!" He said and Hiei stood up narrowing his eyes, "Let me so you mine!"

Hiei slid into a defense position and followed Yusuke's movement with his eye, and tensed his muscles. He narrowed his eyes as he saw spirit energy charging in his right fist. Yusuke drew his arm back, "SHOTGUN!" He shouted and thrust his fist forward. Hiei's eyes widened as spirit energy shot in his direction, at least a hundred or more balls of energy were heading towards him.

The small demon narrowed his eyes, looks like he's going to have to use his speed. The shotgun blasts collided and drew up a great amount of dirt and dust. Yusuke straightened and glanced over his shoulder, his eyes glinting in excitement once he saw the small demon looking at him with a bored expression.

"You are fast." Yusuke commented, "Why don't you take off those little restraints and we can take this fight to the next level?"

Hiei just grunted and made no move to remove the wards. If he removed the ward for his Jagan eye, it might attempt to take over. The small demon gritted his teeth together as he felt the Jagan flare, and try to suppress his mind, get more blood…

Yusuke blinked in confusion at the small demon's clenched jaw and slightly narrowed eyes. His attention was divided by something. The Chocolate-eyed demon pointed his right index finger at the small demon and charged his spirit energy. He made sure not to put too much energy and took aim, "Spirit Gun." He said and fired.

Hiei looked up at the sudden amount of Spirit Energy that was released and was hit in the middle of the forehead. Hiei's body not expecting an attack fell backwards from the impact, his eyes staring up at the red sky widening at the same time as bits of his white ward drifted in front of is face.

The Jagan could feel the opening and hit him harshly with a mental attack. He could feel extra eyes opening underneath his shirt and the Jagan's power increasing. Hiei threw his arms behind his body and quickly turned the fall into a back flip. He landed on his feet in a crouch and clutched his arms covering his chest hoping to hide the glow of the extra eyes.

Yusuke gaped at the third eyes that was glowing fiercely on the others forehead. He has heard of the Jagan eye before, and has seen a demon that has a natural Jagan eye but he's never seen one glow like that before. He looked closely at the small demon noticing his clenched teeth and bruising grip he had on his arms like he was forcing something back. That's when he noticed the spike of ki before it settled back to normal.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, something was wrong. Hiei suddenly gasped out in pain and lowered his face so he was looking at the ground. The bruising grip loosened and his hands fell limply to his side. Yusuke let a gasp of his own escape his lips as eyes opened across on his arms, his skin started to get a green tint to it, his ears became long and pointed, and his fingernails became sharp claws. The small demon rose to his feet his arms still limp at his sides his eyes shadow by his hair and his mouth was in a straight line.

The eyes glowed an angry red and Yusuke could see that there were some even under his shirt. The black tattered shirt ripped into pieces by some invisible force, and the small demon raised his head his face expressionless and eyes closed except for the one on his forehead. Slowly all the eyes stopped glowing, and when the Jagan stopped glowing Hiei's eyes snapped open.

The whites of his eyes were now a pale yellow and they were more narrow then before, and slowly a smirked spread across those green-tainted lips. The smirk startled Yusuke, because this one was filled with malice, just like the crimson red eyes that were staring at him.

The transformed Hiei took a step forward, curling his fingers, the sound of a sickly crack. Yusuke narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth in disbelief. Hiei's ki went from a middle A-class demon to an S-class.

Yusuke slid into his fighting stance not knowing how to handle this sudden change. Of course he's seen demon change before to level up but not to this extent, the small demon practically jumped a whole level!

Yusuke jumped back from a sudden punch, and glared at the grinning demon. He raised his hand and wiped away the blood that was trailing down his cheek,_ 'That attack didn't even touch me, if it had…'_ He thought, if that attack had connected he would have more then just a scratch on his cheek.

Kurama gripped the railing with a tight grip looking down at the scene, "Yomi…" He said and the other nodded his head, "Yes I sense it as well." He said, though he couldn't see what was happening down below he could feel the sudden boost in youki.

The silver kitsune couldn't believe the sudden change. The small youkai looked so twisted, the grin on his face was full of malice and dark intentions. He watched with calculating golden eyes as this transformed Hiei exchange blows with Yusuke. _'Strength wise, Yusuke has the advantage, but its no good if he can't land a hit.'_ This form of Hiei was stronger but speed still seemed to be his major, and looked impossibly fast.

Though he hasn't seen Hiei's true speed, he could tell from just looking at the lithe demon that he was a quick one. His leg muscles were very well developed, not an ounce of fat covered them (Or the rest of his body for that matter) it was pure muscles. A sultry grin crossed his lips before he shook his head to get his mind out of the gutter. Kurama felt his eyes widen as Yusuke was knocked down and being held by energy rings of some sort.

The smirk turned on the multi-eyed demon's face widened as he saw his prey could no longer move. A fang slipped out and Yusuke gritted his teeth together in pain, the rings around him tightened. The ma-zoku didn't like the way the other's eyes lit up at his pain, and the malice in that smirk.

Yusuke choked a breath as the rings tightened again, and mentally snarled at himself for being distracted. He clenched his fists and called forth his spirit energy to strengthen his muscles, and let it flow through his body, before releasing a shout. His spirit energy exploded from his body allowing him to break the bonds.

The transformed demon hissed feeling the power the other was excluding, and couldn't dodge the punch that connected with his stomach sending him flying into the cement wall. Yusuke walked towards the demon, black tribal markings adoring his skin.

He heard a grunt and the sound of some small rocks falling. Yusuke blinked in surprise when the dust settled revealing Hiei back to normal. No extra eyes, or green skin, or any fang, claws and hair parted.

Hiei groaned and opened his eyes; he gritted his teeth together and rested one hand on his head as he pushed himself up. He glared at the one in front of him and slid back into his fighting position, making a lot of the demons either gasp or blink at the sudden decrease in power.

Youko Kurama gritted his teeth, "Stop the fight." He demanded to Yomi, his golden eyes narrowed, "He won't survive against Yusuke in his current condition." He said. Yomi raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Worried Kurama? How unusual for you, but no I won't stop the fight. I'm curious as too why his power suddenly increased and decreased."

Kurama glared at the blind demon before adverting his gaze back down. Now that Yusuke was powered up Hiei was just barely dodging the others attacks. Kurama's ears twitched before flattening against his head. He just might have too interfere to make sure he doesn't loose his slave…

Hiei barely dodged another blow before countering with a punch of his own, which Yusuke blocked by grabbing the fist. The ma-zoku increased the pressure around the small hand causing the bones to grind together. Hiei gritted his teeth and tried to stay on his feet but soon was on one of his knees.

The small demon was not going to admit defeat, call him a sore loser if you want but he wouldn't lose a fight without being knocked unconscious or dead. He shot a quick glance towards his warded arm that was at his side. A point blank range from his dragon should injure the taller half-demon if not kill him.

His fingers loosened the bandages in his hand till it was loose enough that it would unwind in one single movement. He felt the dragon's joy at being released like always and added his ki with the dragon's.

Yusuke blinked in confusion as the other's ki started to lower again, and the smirk that crossed the others face. Hiei saw his chance. He threw his other fist, bandages slipping off and black fire encasing his arm, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" He shouted the dragon shooting out of his arm.

Raizen rose from his seat, eyes wide and mouth open in disbelief, "Yusuke…" He muttered watching the dragon rise to the air, black fire leaping off and into the crowd. The dragon's cries echoed through Yomi's territory.

Kurama released a small gasped and stared at the black dragon twisting and turning, "Oh Inari…" He muttered griping the railing tightly. Yomi stood up from his seat, beads of sweat on his forehead, ready to join in when the dragon was suddenly ripped apart.

Hiei let out a pained gasp as his dragon was ripped apart. The rip continued till it returned to the source, causing Hiei to fly back from the power used to destroy his dragon. The small demon grunted as his back connected to the ground and skidded a few feet.

Yusuke landed on the ground his shirt completely burned off and his bottom half of his pants burned off to his knees. His hands, abs, and biceps all were charred with minor burns, he panted heavily as he approached the small demon trying to stand up.

The small demon glared at the other, his tired red eyes drifting shut but he stubbornly kept them open. Hiei couldn't help but curse, he was going into hibernation, and then there was no way for him to defend himself. Yusuke stopped in of the small demon and looked into those tired red eyes, before breaking out into a huge grin, "Sweet move, though it does seem to drain a lot out of you." He commented.

Hiei blinked up at him, feeling consciousness slip away from him, "Idiot…" He muttered before releasing a yawn and falling too the ground.

Yusuke reacted quickly and caught him before he hit the ground. He grinned at the sleeping demon, _'I can't wait until he gets stronger!'_ He thought excitingly. He looked up when he heard rushed footsteps approaching him. His grin widened as he spotted Kurama, his father, and other rushing towards him.

"Urameshi! Are you alright!" Asked Jin, floating in front of him. Yusuke laughed and waved him off, "I'm fine, just a couple of burns." He answered.

"God Lord, Urameshi, you scared the living daylights out of us!" Exclaimed a tall demon with a blue Mohawk, and an Australian accent, "Don't shit yourself too bad Chu." Yusuke retorted. A demon with ice blue eyes crossed his arms over his chest, "After that attack we didn't expect you to survive." He stated calmly.

Jin grinned, "Don't mind Touya, Urameshi, he was worried about you too." The wind master slung his arm around the said demon's shoulders, who just grunted in response.

Kurama- who transformed back to his human form- kneeled next to the pair, looking at the slumbering demon, "Give him to me Yusuke." The chocolate eyed teen looked at the redhead confused, "I'll take back to my room so he can rest properly."

Yusuke nodded and let Kurama slid his arms around the small demon's shoulder's and knees, before standing up and walking away. Jin blinked, "If I didn't know better I'd say dear old Kurama liked that little demon." He mused making Chu snort and Yusuke laugh, but Raizen nodded his head in agreement.

"So son, tell me, how strong is that little demon?" He asked and Yusuke's grin widened, "He's very strong and will get stronger, Mukuro made the right choice making him her heir, but one thing still bothers me."

Everyone blinked at Yusuke's serious expression, "You all saw that other form right? Well that form was completely full bloodlust and malice, but I could also sense that it wasn't Hiei but another entity entirely."

Raizen narrowed his eyes in thought, "I think it was Jagan you were sensing." He said, and Touya brows met, "But demons with a Jagan eye's are supposed to have complete control over it since it is apart of their bodies."

"Usually yes for naturally ones, but implanted ones have been known to try and take over the host body from time to time." The ruler explained.

"That makes sense…" Muttered Jin, tapping his chin. (A/N: Ha, that rhymed!)

----------------------------------------

Kurama opened the door to his room and walked in closing it behind him. He settled the resting demon on the bed and pulled out the collar.

He re-attached it to the pale slender throat. His hands lingered longer than necessary, then drifted upwards into the fur like hair, "My pretty little demon…so strong, I can't wait till you're _all _mine." He purred his eyes flashing gold.

A sudden knock at the door diverted his attention. He quickly shifted to his Youko form as he rose from the bed and walked over to the door. He opened the door to reveal Shizune, she was wearing another revealing dress that clung to her curves just right, "Kurama-sama," She greeted with a bow and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, "I've noticed that you haven't been looking all that pleased lately…maybe I could help." She suggested pushing her chest forward.

Youko Kurama narrowed his eyes in a deadly glare, which had no affect on the purple haired demon, "No Shizune I have someone today. Your services won't be needed." He said coldly ignoring her shocked expression.

"But…but Kurama-sama…" She stuttered with disbelief staring at her master, after all of the months of being with her, he never showed any signs of stopping her nightly visits. The times he didn't want her to come started yesterday, the same day that the new slave came…

Her violet eyes blazed with fury, as she mentally snarled, it was all that runt of a demon's fault that Kurama lost interest in her. She would get her revenge on him, "I understand, Kurama-sama." She said monotonously with an elegant bow and left closing the door for the silver-haired kitsune.

Kurama blinked in shock not really expecting a reaction like that from Shizune, she was as stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be. But Kurama didn't dwell on her weird behavior, instead turned his attention back to the little demon passed out on his bed.

That fight showed him a side of the little demon that he didn't expect. Kurama's ears flattened against his skull, just remembering the way those powerful muscles flexed under the pale skin left him yearning for more. He wanted to see every inch of the sculpted body from hard training, but was still lithe. Hiei's body was more of a speed based then power, Yusuke's body was more muscled on the upper body a normal power based body for someone his size. While Hiei was muscled on the upper body as well but not overly, so his muscle mass didn't affect his speed, truly ingenious. Kurama frowned slightly as he looked the demon up and down and hummed slightly.

But first, as soon as the little demon woke up, he was taking a bath.

---------------------------------------

Hiei felt himself drift back into consciousness, and immediately noticed that he was resting against something soft. He shifted slightly and felt two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Crimson eyes snapped open and his sight was assaulted by pure white. Hiei jerked in the embrace and lifted his head to look at the silver fox.

Kurama smirked down at his prey and tightened his hold around the small demon that was still just waking up, "Glad to see you awake hotaru." He greeted, loving the way his eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in outrage at what he was just called. The white-clothed deity stood up- with Hiei still in his arms- and headed towards the door.

Hiei flinched in surprise at Kurama's sudden movement and absently wrapped his arms around the other's neck, "Where are you taking me?" He snarled squirming in the firm hold as the fox opened the door with his shoulder.

The silver-haired fox licked his lips, he couldn't wait to have this one squirming beneath him, "We're going to the baths. You're covered in blood, and I refuse to have a slave looking filthy." He said walking down the hallway. Hiei snorted at the kitsune's remark, he obviously didn't know that the Forbidden Child is one of the filthiest things that had ever existed, and that no amount of water, or soap could wash that away.

Kurama walked down the metal hallway till they came to a solid oak door, which surprised the small hi-youkai since Yomi had hardly anything organic in his castle, not counting Kurama's room that was full of plants. The door swung open by itself and they strolled through, it was dark and it took a second for Hiei's eyes to adjust. He blinked at the long rock tunnel in front of him, and glanced up at Kurama who set him down. "If you follow this tunnel there will be a hot spring at the end. You can wash up there." He said turning around though he was tempted to stay and strip the demon himself, "There should be new clothes waiting for you there, I wouldn't want you to wear those rags." And with that said he shut the door.

Hiei blinked in surprise, he thought Kurama wouldn't want to leave him alone from his resent attempt to escape. He scowled and fingered the simple black leather band that blocked all of his powers. That had to be the reason why the fox was so confident, without his ki, he wasn't much of a threat.

The small demon growled and turned sharply and headed down the tunnel, not bothering to check if the door was unlocked, Kurama was a plant master and the door is probably going to remain shut until he does as Kurama wants.

After five minutes of walking in darkness he came across the low lighted hot springs, there were at least three, all of them spread apart at least seven to ten feet. A small clear water fall that he assumed have clean water fell into one of the springs since the water level didn't rise he assumed the three pools were connected underneath the ground.

Hiei sniffed the air smelling the familiar scent of sulfur and volcanic ash, which he again assumed were artificial since they were no where near a volcano. He unbuckled his pants, and pulled the drawstring, letting gravity pull the garment down. Stepping out of the black puddle, of fabric he headed towards one of the springs. Hiei knelt down beside the steaming water and dipped his hand. He really didn't care what the temperature of the water was, but he was more comfortable if the water was hot. He sighed and slipped into the hot water, sitting down on the worn rock seats, and letting out a content sigh.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure; it wasn't often that he was able to bathe by himself. True he wasn't ashamed of his body, not with the way he walks around half-naked sometimes, it's the way demons look at him like he's a piece of meat, just waiting to be eaten, and from his past he's a little bit uncomfortable being naked around others. But he will fight with nothing on if he was caught like this.

The black haired demon slipped under the water completely submerging himself, he rose from the water a minute later in the middle of the pool, wiping the excess water from his eyes. His spiky hair, stubbornly stood up in it's normal flare shape, the water not weighing it down.

Crimson eyes shifted from the murky water to his un-warded arm. Since his ki was sealed the dragon couldn't feed off him and free itself from his arm to go and wreak havoc. He glanced over to the corner where a pile of his new clothes were, and luckily some wards. A smirk spread across his pink lips, it was nice to know he had something to cover his third eye; he didn't want a repeat of what happened with Yusuke.

Hiei stretched his arms above his head lazily and turned around suddenly, his eyes narrow, as he heard a barely audible sigh. "Oh please don't let me bother you, continue what you were doing." Purred a soothing voice.

A demon stepped out of the shadows and Hiei blinked in surprise. A slender demon with long chocolate brown hair past his hips, and soft chocolate brown eyes set on a feminine face. A delicate hand rose brushed back his bangs slightly, as the other held the towel that was wrapped around his chest, which puzzled Hiei, since the demon was obviously male, despite his beautiful features.

Those blush pink lips parted revealing his teeth and Hiei's eyes widened.

-------------------------------------------------

Kurama sighed as he walked towards the table that had Yusuke and the others. He smiled as he saw Kuronue and Yusuke down another beer and sling their arms over each other's shoulders.

"Hey there, Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, a reddish tinge across his cheeks, though he wasn't drunk. The redhead smiled at his friends and took a seat next too Shishiwakumaru, "Hello Yusuke, making yourself at home?" The emerald-eyed teen teased, which the other replied with a grin and a "You know it."

Kuronue looked at his friend with hazy eyes and a lazy grin, "There was someone here early looking for you Kurama." He said his voice slightly slurred, which didn't surprise Kurama, since Yusuke could out drink ten A-class demons.

"Oh? And what was his name?"

Suzaku answered, "He said his name was Ketsueki and he sure was pretty."

Kurama's eyes widened as he stood up suddenly knocking his chair over, catching everyone's attention, "Where is he?" He shouted shocking everyone, since Kurama rarely raised his voice, "Where did he go!"

"He said he was going to wash up before seeing you, I think he meant at the hot springs." Answered Touya, and Kurama breathing hitched, he suddenly turned fro the table, and raced back the way he came, hoping and praying to Inari that he wasn't too late.

* * *

And there we go finally finished! Again sorry for the long wait and I hope it was worth it! Bet your all wondering who Ketsueki is, bonus points to those who knows what his name means!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! I'm updating! I hope you like this chapter I have a special treat for you all! There's a **LIME** in this one! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope I don't own it if I did, well I would classify it as a Yaoi anime now wouldn't I?

* * *

Hiei backed away from the intruding demon till he bumped into the stone wall of the hot spring. The smiling demon approached the smaller one and grabbed the slender wrist and pulled him towards his own body. Hiei made a surprised sound before squirming in the grip.

The brown haired demon smirked and tightened his grip, "Such a pretty little thing, aren't you." He purred and Hiei could feel himself tense. If only he didn't have this ward around his neck…

He suddenly gasped as he felt a tongue slid up his neck leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. Hiei doubled his efforts to escape, "Let go of me you damn leech!"

The leech hummed lightly but ignored the little demon's command. He lowered his head and nuzzled the tempting white throat, feeling the pulse race, and blood pump just below the skin. It made his mouth water and with his catch being the Forbidden Child, his blood would taste twice as better then his last meals.

Hiei hissed as he felt sharp pointed teeth scrap across his skin but didn't skin into his skin. He could feel the demon barely restraining himself. He gasped as he felt sharp nails pierce his skin, and his blood flooding to the punctured skin. Damn it! If only he didn't have that ward around his neck, then he wouldn't be as weak as a human male…

Crimson red eyes widened as the assailant nipped at his exposed neck, each nip gaining in pressure. He growled warningly which the demon dismissed with a chuckle, before giving in to his urges and sinking his teeth into Hiei's neck.

Hiei jerked against the demon and tried to pull away, but the demon's iron grip around him prevented him from escaping. Slowly his breathing started to come out in quick breaths as more blood left his body. His eyes felt incredibly heavy, and he resisted the urge to fall asleep. Just as black was beginning to seep in, the demon was suddenly ripped away. Hiei inhaled sharply as he falls to his knees in the water, and would've fallen forward if a pale arm didn't wrap around his waist and pull him up into a strong chest.

Youko Kurama growled threatening at the fallen demon who was pushing himself up, "Ketsueki don't you know it's rude to eat before dinner?" He spat out sarcastically. Hiei blinked and looked up at Kurama who looked more like a white and gray blob.

Ketsueki stood up, clutching the towel to tightly, "Don't you know it's rude to attack guests?" He spat back, before looking at the small demon in the youko's arms. "Another slave? You sure go through them quickly."

Kurama scowled, "What I do, and how many slaves I have are none of your business." He looked down at the smaller demon that blinked up at him sluggishly. Kurama frowned before picking up Hiei's clothing and heading towards the entrance to leave. "…Damn _leech_." He muttered quietly. Hiei looked up at the kitsune as he heard the whispered curse, before letting his head roll and rest on the white clothed chest. Of course he felt tired and wanted to sleep after loosing quite amount of blood. He inhaled sharply as Kurama fingered his wound with a thoughtful frown.

Hiei wasn't sure once they returned to Kurama's quarters, or when he was lowered onto the bed that he never noticed till now was so comfy. He _did_ notice a sharp stinging sensation race through his body. The wound felt like it was on fire, he could feel it throb that seemed to echo throughout his entire being.

Kurama's ears flattened against his head at the smaller demon's clenched teeth. It was obvious that he was holding back a scream. He knew that the paste he was apply was stinging like hell, and most demons were screaming by now, and withering in pain, but the small demon was holding it back and withstanding his pain; without his ki.

He ran a hand through his hair and pulled out a small pink seed. He fed it some of his ki and it grew into a mass of wiggling vines. He lowered his hand and covered the paste covered injury with the small vines. The paste would prevent infections, while the vine patch would act like a scab, preventing the paste to be rubbed off, or from it to dry out. The paste only worked once it was wet and moist.

A knock on the door drew Kurama's attention away from the hi-youkai. He rose and opened the door not at all too surprised to see Kuronue on the other side looking oh, so smug. Kurama raised a brow, "Should I inquire what has you so happy?" He asked, moving aside to let his friend in.

Kuronue walked in and immediately spotted the dazed demon on the bed. "Well, now that a oh, so familiar face is here again, I'm just going to sit back and watch the catfight." He said, and Kurama glared at him, "Catfight? I am not a female Kuronue, nor am I a cat. You know that the damn leech and I fight every time he comes here." He growled out before moving over to his patient. The chimera raised a brow, "Ketsueki." Golden eyes peered at his friend in confusion, "Pardon me?"

"Ketsueki. His name is Ketsueki. I don't know why it's so hard for you to say his name Kurama." Kuronue said picking up one of Kurama's many stolen jewel and peering at it intently. The said fox opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. "And don't you damn well say it's the same between me and old six ears that's completely different."

Kurama snorted in amusement before looking back at the small demon. His eyes were fluttering shut but he would stubbornly keep them open. A small chuckle passed Kurama's lips and he reached down to stroke Hiei's hair gaining a surprise flinch. Kurama ignored the cringe and continued to pet the hi-youkai.

Hiei sighed and unconsciously moved into the contact. Feeling a hand petting him like that was strangely soothing. He could feel himself starting to drift off, and tried to keep awake but the call of sleep was stronger. In a few minutes his breathing evened out and his eyes fluttered shut. The silver youko was pleased to see the small demon resting; he was going to have to recover quickly since Yomi's dinner party was in a few days.

Kuronue watched his friend and pouted, "Kurama." He whined, knowing that the high pitch in his voice would annoy the fox's sensitive ears. As he predicted the ears flattened on to the long silver hair and golden eyes shifted towards him, glaring a little. Kuronue grinned at his friends and sat backwards on a near-by chair. He rested his head onto his arms that were curled on top of the back end of it, giving Kurama the best innocent look he had.

Kurama ears flattened a bit more and he refused to believe that the chimera had anything pure on his mind. Usually when Kuronue gave him that look, he'd done something wrong to Yomi and needed Kurama to convince the old goat that it was an accident, or he wanted him to do a favor, or he was thinking of something totally the opposite of what that look represented.

After a while of staring at each other he finally sighed and looked away, "What is it now Kuronue?" He asked and the said demon grinned widely.

"Well since you asked, could you make it possible for me _not_ to attend Yomi's upcoming advent?" The chimera asked, and Kurama scowled, "No. Yomi wants you too, besides if I have too, so do you."

Kuronue groaned, "You love to watch me suffer don't you?" He moaned out and Kurama huffed, "It's the other way around Kuronue." The chimera blinked in a questioningly way, "Whatever do you mean?" He asked, and the youko rolled his eyes.

The silver youko walk back over to his patient, and sat down beside the small demon. Kuronue walked over and peered down at Hiei, "It's kind of hard to believe that he's the forbidden one." He muttered. Kurama snorted, "You're just disappointed that he isn't tall as you thought he'd be."

Kuronue suddenly jerked back and clutched the area where his heart would be, "Oh how you wound me with your accusations Kurama!" He said and Kurama shook his head at his friend's antics, the corner of his mouths twitching.

There was a knock at the door and both dropped their cheerful air to a more serious one. "Come in." Kurama ordered his voice echoing in the now silent room. The door opened and Yusuke walked in, the tense atmosphere dropped and Kuronue grinned at him, "Hey Yusuke, What ya doing here?" He asked and the human rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you the truth I was getting bored without you guys there." He admitted before looking at the owner of the room, "So Kurama what do you think of the huge party Yomi's having in two days?"

Kurama snorted, "A complete waste of time but it is a good way to settle out the dispute in a non-violent way." He said causing Yusuke and Kuronue to blink in surprise. Youko Kurama loved to fight like any other demon, why change now?

The silver kitsune shook his head and rested one of his hands on his temple, "Sorry that was Shuiichi talking." He said closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath.

Kuronue glanced at Yusuke then at Kurama and back again, suddenly feeling nervous. He's spoke to Shuiichi before and the Human was very polite and respectful towards the Chimera even laughing at his jokes! Something that Youko Kurama would never do, but he was uncomfortable being around a human even if it was his best friend, they were fragile creatures with a much different way of thinking.

A squeak from the bed gathered their attention as the small demon pushed himself up looking slightly disorientated. Kurama smirked before reaching out and brushing the hi-youkai's bangs who jerked away from the unwanted touch.

Kurama smirk changed into a playful grin as he pushed the disgruntle demon back down onto the bed and immediately long thin vines wrapped around his limbs, pulling his arms up above his head.

Kuronue sighed, he knew that position well, and even though the little demon looked so exhausted it wouldn't stop Kurama and the fact that the little demon was still naked would be all the more tempting. The Chimera turned around and led Yusuke out the door, "Come on Yusuke, I want a rematch." He said, and Yusuke grinned, "Sure but don't think I'll go easy on you! I drank you under the table last time!" He exclaimed and Kuronue grinned, "Ha! I was going easy on you I'll show you what I'm really made of!"

Kurama listened to leave amused, before focusing back at the rapidly sobering fire demon. He wasn't at all surprised that Hiei was already awake and getting some of his strength back. As the Forbidden Child he must have suffered from all kind of torture and blood loss through out his life his body adjusted to those common situations.

Hiei's eyes fluttered open and glared at the silver youko who rested his elbow on his knee and his head on his hand, "Have a nice nap little one?" He asked, which was responded by a scowled.

The silver kitsune still smiled, "You seem tense by my presence. Is it because I'm stronger then you and my aura disturbs you." He stated. It was common in Makai. If you were in the presence of a demon of a stronger aura, a normal demon would feel fear especially if you were the strong demon's slave. Kurama smiled at soft smile catching Hiei off guard. "My reputation must also be the reason why you're uncomfortable, since you're not a normal demon." He said and Hiei narrowed his eyes, it sounded like he was talking his thoughts out loud.

A gasp escaped his lips as silver hair darkened to red, narrow became wide, gold become green, and the tall frame became slightly shorter. The now human Kurama sat in front of him with the same smile, but somehow it fitted better on the red-haired human face then the fox's.

He felt slender finger brush back his bangs and felt no need to flinch back. This seemed to please the redhead as his smile widened, "I was right." He said and Hiei was surprised by the voice it was similar to his silver-haired counterpart yet different. The hand slide from his forehead to cup his cheek, he gently rubbed his thumb across the pale skin.

Kurama leaned down so his face was close to Hiei's; this brought a flinch out of the bound demon. The human frowned and leaned back a little, "You do not like close contact, that could pose a problem for future intercourse."

Hiei's cheek's reddened slightly from anger or embarrassment he didn't know. He's never heard someone talk like that before; such sophisticated wording was not common among demons, even the nobles.

A gasp escaped his lips as his member was grasped in a horribly light grip that brought no stimulus which he was thankful for. Wise emerald green eyes watched his reaction as he began to pump softly, watching the way his breathing hitched at the feeling, and clamped his eyes shut trying to ignore the sensation. A very fox-like smile spread across his lips, and the redhead lowered his head again catching Hiei's lips in a soft kiss.

Hiei's brows furrowed together as he tried to ignored what was happening but was failing. He sudden gave out a loud gasp as one pump was slightly harder giving Kurama the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

Kurama smiled into the kiss and continued to stroke the now aroused member with one hand while the other moved down the sculpted body. He ghosted his fingers over one of the nipples gaining a quick inhale. He repeated the action but harder this time earning low keening sound from the back of the fire demon's throat. It was fascinating to Kurama, for someone who opposes any physical contact of any kind was so responsive even as he tried to stifle the noises. He increased the movement making Hiei's hips buck up in response, and a choked moan to escape his mouth only to be smothered by Kurama's.

Hiei broke their lips apart by tossing his head back. Dear sweet Gods he didn't know how much more he could take of this…this torture. In the past he's never been pleasure, he'd always have to pleasure the others, and this was new to him. A strangled moan echoed low in his throat as he felt perspiration gather on his brow.

He turned his head to the side and panted heavily an occasional choked moan escaping him. Suddenly Hiei's eyes snapped open as he arched his back off the bed and cried out in surprise and pleasure as his length was placed in a warm moist cavern.

Hiei squeezed his eyes shut again and gritted his teeth together. It didn't make sense, _this_ didn't make sense, _he_ was the Forbidden Child, he should be doing this to Kurama not the other way around. His breathing hitched as Kurama took him deeper, before pulling away teasingly. This shouldn't be happen to him it was ridiculous…and hot…and moist…

No! No, he shouldn't be thinking like this! He's gone years without this kind of activity; he does not need it now! But it was so tempting just to stop resisting and enjoy himself unlike his past times…

Kurama was overjoyed that his prey was giving in, he could hear the breathing quicken and the blood pulse beneath his skin. So incredible responsive, and tempting. He raised one hand and placed them into Hiei's mouth, the demon immediately latched onto them swirling his tongue around the digits making Kurama shiver. What that tongue could do, next time- and for sure there will _be_ a next time- it was going to be the other way around.

Kurama copied Hiei's movements that he was doing on his fingers getting a muffled gasping moan and hips arching upwards. The redhead smirked around the length before taking him deep into his mouth, pleased with the pleasure- not to mention _loud_ even with his fingers silencing it somewhat - cry.

Hiei couldn't take this, he could barely breath, barely think. The sensations happening to him were unreal, unthinkable, yet it felt so _good_. He didn't know how much longer he could handle this…he didn't last long indeed. Kurama suddenly hummed sending tendrils of pleasure flowing throughout the smaller demon's body and that's what all was needed. He arched his back of the bed and cried out as his seed erupted into Kurama's mouth.

Kurama swallowed all that flowed into his mouth, before he pulled away removing his fingers at the same time, and looked down at the exhausted demon, and smiled. "You did well." He mumbled and Hiei responded by opening his close eyes a sliver. The red-haired human reached out and ran his hand through the hi-youkai's hair, "Rest now little one. You must be tired."

The small opening slid close and Hiei drifted off, exhausted from his _activites_. Kurama watched him drift off before standing up and heading towards the bathroom, he needed a very cold shower.

* * *

Well that's it! I hoped you all like! Please review!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! But school is over and that means more updates! Please review and enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Somehow deep in my bones I know I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Kurama looked down at the sleeping demon with a thoughtful frown.

He wasn't all the pleased with the young demon. He could tell that the young demon was a stubborn creature, but he has been touched before, probably in rape, in violence never for pleasure. It did explain how he reacted to Kurama's touch.

Kurama stood up and walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a silver ring with an emerald embedded, and looked back to the small demon. Hiei would be his, one way or the other.

-----------------------------------------------

Hiei awoke with a groan but kept his eyes close. The first thing that struck him was how comfortable he was if not light headed and drained, and other was a pair of hand creeping up his thighs. That instantly made his eyes pop open and sit up in a flash glaring down at Kurama, who was lying between his legs, to hide his shock.

Kurama chuckled at the smaller demons reaction before moving up the smaller demon's body till they were eye level. "Glad to see you've awakened." He said and small smile on his lips, before he moved his hand to run over Hiei's inner thigh making the hi-youkai tense.

The silver youko raised one hand and Hiei blinked at the ring nestled between Kurama's index and middle finger, "I'm sure you know what this is." He said, and red eyes widened slightly.

Kurama slid his hand back down to Hiei length making the smaller demon close his eyes and grit his teeth together. A chuckle reached his ears, as he felt the ring sliding over his member. "You will become…my pet." He muttered seductively against the demon's cheek, and Hiei shuttered as he felt cold metal come to rest at the base of his hot flesh of his length.

Hiei felt rage bubbling underneath his skin; he…belonged to someone now. The method Kurama used was something given to sexually used demons, also known as pets. There soul purpose is to follow there masters orders. The ring react with the master's ki so only they could take it off, it was either they did, or the demon got castrated to remove it. Hiei turned his head to the side and scrunched his eyes closed. To think a demon of his stature reduced to another's pet…

"You should feel honored; I don't usually make a pet out of my slaves." Kurama's deep voice brought him out of his thoughts. Hiei scowled, honored? That was the farthest thing to him. Becoming someone's pet was the ultimate disgrace. Pet's usually didn't last long, about a year or so, while a bed slave usually lasts a couple of months at best.

A slender hand raised and cup Hiei's cheek, forcing his head back around. "Open your eyes." Kurama commanded and Hiei slowly complied. Golden eyes were smug, and a little angry, "This has happen to you before." He stated and Hiei turned his head away only to have it pushed back by the silver Youko.

Of course he had been someone's pet before; the forbidden child would have been a nice addition and a great opportunity to break him.

Hiei narrowed his crimson eyes as Kurama abruptly let go of him and headed for the door, "I'll be gone for a few hours, try not to escape again." He said not looking back at the small demon as he left.

Hiei fisted the sheets under his grip in a tight grip and glared bitterly at the white linen. The heir to the Alaric throne reduced to a mere pet to satisfy _the_ Youko Kurama's sex drive. Oh how the mighty have fallen so easily.

His eyes snapped up as the door opened, and he quickly grabbed the sheet and pulled it over his lap to keep some modesty, though he wasn't shy about being naked, Mukuro commented to him that he had little modesty if any, with the way he walked around half-naked most of the time.

Hiei's eyes widened as Yukina walked in, smiling, and carrying a tray of what he supposed was breakfast. She walked over to the bad and rested the tray onto the table beside the bed.

"Hello…" She greeted shyly and casting him a small smile. Hiei watched her silently, watching her every move, making her fidget under the calculating gaze. "K-Kurama-sama thought you'd like something to eat." She explained gesturing to the tray.

Hiei looked over to the tray and grunted, but made no move to get it, or touch the food. Yukina frowned at his behavior, "Do you know the last time you've eaten? At least have a small bite." She pleaded clasping her hands together, and looking at him with wide crimson eyes. Hiei winced at the look and gradually reached over and picked off a piece of sliced Makai fruit and ate it.

Yukina smiled happily at him, pleased that she was able to get him to eat. Kuronue told her she had this aura around her that no one could no too, and if she wasn't so nice, she'd probably have everyone eating out of the palm of her hand. OF course Yukina didn't understand what he meant, but didn't question him; instead she smiled and nodded her head politely.

"You're…Yukina, right?"

Yukina jumped at his voice suddenly, and smiled at him, "Yes I am, and who are you?" She inquired softly, as to not to startle him.

Hiei stared at her silently for a few moment before looking away, "…Hiei." He said after some time has past. Yukina smiled again at him, "That's a nice name."

"You're an ice maiden right?" He blurted catching him and Yukina by surprise he didn't mean to say that. Yukina after a while nodded hesitantly at him, "Why are you so far from your island?"

Yukina blinked before looking down at the tray, "I'm looking…for my brother." She said and Hiei look over to her, "I know that you're thinking, he's the forbidden child why should I have left my island just to find him but…he's my brother and I want to see him, even if…even if he hates me."

Hiei stared at her openly, hate her? He could never to that, they were siblings, he doesn't care that she grew up differently then him, that she was able to stay on the island. He wanted to protect her, not hurt her.

Yukina looked away suddenly, "Enjoy your meal." She said bowing before rushing out of the room. Hiei watched her go with regret, he could tell he touched a sensitive subject with her, and he hated himself for causing her pain, no matter how minor it was.

Hiei looked at the tray, before looking back at the door where his sister retreated, and sighed. He reached over and picked up the tray, better not let all the food go to waste…

------------------------------------------------

Kuronue spit out his drink with a cough, "You did what?!" He shouted to the silver Youko who smiled in amusement at his friend. ""I made him my pet."

The chimera groaned and leaned back, "I was hoping I heard you wrong. Why did you do something like that?" He asked and Kurama took a sip from his drink, "He interests me, and I want him for myself, becoming a pet should teach him some obedience."

"Or make him more rebellious."

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't be interested in him if it wasn't for that fire."

"Kurama that has got to be the lamest thing I ever heard, he's a fire demon of course he has fire."

"Kuronue, I meant his spirit."

"Oh…"

Kurama shook his head in amusement at Kuronue's dead pan, "Where's Yusuke?" He asked to change the subject.

The chimera stretched his arms above his head, "Around, some where, can't remember where." He said absently, "Probably already gotten into a brawl."

Kurama hummed in agreement, knowing Yusuke, he was probably having a drinking contest with Chu, or fighting, either one really wasn't a good thing, but for an adventurous spirit like Yusuke it was paradise.

Kuronue cleared his throat and looked at his friend seriously, "So you're going to show off your newest prize at the upcoming party ne?" A slender brow rose as Kurama peered at him; Kuronue hardly cared what Kurama did with his slaves much less his pets, "Perhaps…" He answered and the other groaned in response.

"You're a bastard you know that?"

"And it only took you now to realize that?"

"Don't be sarcastic, Kurama."

"I don't know what you mean Kuronue."

"See, this is why you can't have nice things."

"It's the other way around Kuronue."

"I don't know what you mean Kurama."

"Smartass."

"I do try."

Kurama huffed and took another sip of his drink. Sometimes Kurama wondered why he even tried to talk to his friend. The chimera was always sarcastic and twisted the Youko's words around.

The said demon grinned at him and rested his elbows on the table, watching Kurama with interest, "I hope your new 'pet' knows how to put on a show." He said with a grin; that faded as he noticed Kurama's golden eyes narrow, "Didn't know it was a sensitive subject…"

"No, he's been touched before, and he's been a pet before, I'm not sure how he escaped his old master though." Kurama said and Kuronue blinked in surprise. "Damn; and here I thought he as a virgin." The dark haired one commented and blinked at Kurama's droll look, "Well I did! The way he acted, I thought…"

Kurama looked into the murky depth of his drink, "You assume wrong then. It makes sense truthfully. The forbidden child, they would do anything to break him."

Kuronue sniffed and took a gulp of his drink, "Well at least I can bring Yukina to the party, it would be boring with out her." He said absently. Kurama chuckled, "You've become attached to that little maiden haven't you?"

"Yeah, so what of it? She's one of the best slaves I ever got."

"Kuronue, she's the only slave you've ever got."

A pout. "Why do you always have to kill my fun?"

"Because if I didn't your ego would be too large to fit in all the three worlds."

"Hey, don't compare me to Yusuke."

A huff. "Between the two of you, I don't know which ones worse."

"Ouch, that really hurt me Kurama, it really did."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I even talk to you some days."

"Heh, same here buddy, same here."

* * *

And complete! Again I'm so sorry for the late update, but summer vacation has finally arrived for me!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


End file.
